A Closed Door
by mandee1503
Summary: What happens when the life you are use to suddenly changes? Will Jasper and Bella survive? Sequel to An Open Window. AH/AU/OOC Lemons, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I AM THE NEWEST OWNER OF THE MOVIE "TAKEN" I BOUGHT IT FOR MYSELF! ITS AWESOME, SEE IT!

Thank you for all the amazing response An Open Window got. If you are coming across this story, go check out An Open Window, otherwise this story wont make much sense!

Chapter 1:

JPOV:

It has been a long two months. Every night in a hospital chair. I never missed my bed more then these times. Once in a while I would let Alice or Rose stay a few hours so I could go home, and get some good rest in a real bed.

The machines were driving me insane. Beep. Beep. Beep. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Her brain function was still strong. She was still breathing on her own. They told me that she has a good chance of waking up still. The only way her chances would go down was if she stopped breathing on her own, and her brain function decreased. If she had such high brain function, what was she thinking about? Was she dreaming of me? Maybe she was dreaming of our family that could have been. The night nurse came in to check on her again. I still don't understand why they come in here so much. Nothing has really changed. Plus there is always someone here with her. If we noticed any difference we could always tell the nurses or find Carlisle.

I rolled onto my side, trying my damest to find a comfortable position to sleep in. I dozed in and out, waking when the nurses entered. I finally awoke around five a.m. I couldn't get any sleep today, so I texted Alice asking her to come down to the hospital to stay with Bella while I got some more sleep. She actually wrote me back quickly saying to give her twenty minutes.

True to her word, she and Emmett arrived twenty minutes later. I gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead, I bumped knuckles with Emmett, and I fled into the cold dark morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV:

Where am I? Why is it so dark? What is that beeping noise? --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(two days later)

Its still so dark. That noise still hasnt gone away. My back is killing me. Why can't I move? Why am I stuck in the same position on a rough scratchy bed? What is all that noise? Can someone help me? Turn down the volume. I can't handle the screaming, and crying. That damn beeping needs to stop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV:

I finally had gotten some rest. Alice stayed at the hospital for a whole day and night. It was nice to snuggle under my blanket, and burrow in deep. Pretending that nothing was wrong. I had dreams of her. I always dreamt of Bella. Happy Bella, awake Bella. Kissing me, hugging me, making love to me. I would do anything to have it all back. I would even act happy when she first dropped that bomb on me. Granted I was upset she was pregnant, but I started thinking it would be nice to have a kid, especially with Bella. I love Bella. I just hope she loves me still.

I leaned my head back again. I needed to go by the school again soon, and get my assignments. Maybe even Alice could get them for me. I was trying to pass high school, but it was low on the priority list. I closed my eyes, and tried to think of happier times. A time when Bella would just sit and watch me read, or eat her delicious food. I could hear a change in the machines. The beeping sped up. I could hear footsteps, and people talking in rushed whispers. I opened my eyes to see who was in here. It was the head day nurse and Carlisle. I watched them flit around Bella's bed. They seemed happy about something. I sat up a little straighter to see what was going on. Carlisle noticed my movement, and looked at me. He smiled the first smile I had seen him wear since Bella was admitted. What the fuck was going on?

I stood and inched closer. Then something happened. Something I never thought would actually happen. Bella moaned. I felt my eyes grow to the size of saucers. Did she just make a noise? Then to confirm my question, she moaned again. I rushed to the foot of her bed. She was moving slightly. Flexing her hands, rolling her head. Then I noticed her eyes. They started to flutter under her eyelids.

"Bella darlin'?" I made my way to her side. The nurse moved out of my way. I grabbed Bella's hand, and squeezed it gently. Her eyes flew open. She looked at me. "Bella, say something please." She furrowed her eyebrows a little.

"Who are you?"

-  
a/n....I know. Its awful isnt it? Hey, its a sequel. Don't hurt me. Im off to go celebrate my grandma's 80th birthday this weekend. So this one will go up, and the next chapter wont be for a few more days. Sorry! 


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A REALLY COMFY QUILT MADE FOR ME OUT OF OLD TSHIRTS.**

**Thank you for the response the first chapter had. It was really short, but I did do that on purpose!**

_She furrowed her eyebrows a little._

_"Who are you?"_

**JPOV:**

I stood rooted to my spot. How could she not know who I was? We had been together for awhile, shared intimate moments, almost had a family together and yet she claimed she didnt know me. I looked to Carlisle for help. Maybe he could sort this all out, and make Bella remember me. He had to.

Carlisle was shocked. His eyebrows disappeared into his hair, and his mouth was slightly gaped open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**

I looked at him. He knew me, but who was he? Where was I? Who was I? Why can't I remember the simpliest thing such as my name. I thought quickly. He called me Bella. That was my name? He acted like he knew me, so it must be my name.

I took him all in. He was tall. His blonde hair was cut shorter, but a few pieces fell into his eyes. Oh his eyes, they were blue. Amazingly blue. He was hot. I guess if I had to trust anyone I could trust the hot stranger.

I had barely been awake for five minutes when I could hear screaming. It was getting closer, and I was scared it would come in my room. My worst fear was confirmed. The screaming lady came in. She had shoulder length light brown hair. She had almond shaped brown eyes. She ran to my bed, and threw her arms around my neck. I tried to fight her off, but I was too weak.

"Oh Bella, you are awake." I was finally able to push away a bit, and she responded. Completely confused. "Bella, what's wrong sweetie?" She looked at me from the edge of the bed.

"Renee," the hot guy cut in. "She can't remember anything." She didn't take that well.

"What do you mean she can't remember anything? She has to know me. I'm her mother. I gave birth to her, and raised her." She stood and was screaming at the hot guy. He pulled his lips into a tight line.

"She just doesn't Renee. I was waiting for Carlisle to tell me the reason." I didn't know who Carlisle was but the other guy in the room, who looked like a dr. started to speak.

"Well," He was cut off.

"She better remember me soon. She will be moving back to Phoenix with me as soon as she is discharged." I was confused. Everyone was talking to each other, but no one would acknowledge me.

"Hello, anyone remember me, sitting here. I'm not dead. I would like to think that I have some say in my future." They all looked at me like I was a mute, that a miracle had occured, and I had started talking.

"What would you like to do Bella?" The hot guy asked me before anyone else thought of asking. "You can stay in Forks," he was cut off also by the women, who said she was my mom.

"She must definetely cannot stay in Forks! Who would care for her?" She was staring him down.

"I would. I love her. And at one time she loved me as well." He turned back to me. "So Bella, before I was so rudely interrupted, you can either stay in Forks, with me, and Carlisle being here too, or you can go home to Phoenix with you mom." His eyes pleaded with me slightly. I took a deep breath.

"Who is Carlisle?" I was curious.

"I am Bella." The doctor responded. Strange that they called him Carlisle instead of Dr. whatever. I nodded. It made sense now.

"I think I would like to stay in Forks. I feel comfortable around, wait, what's your name?" I turned to the hot guy. With that question my mom snorted. The hot guy smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was so wrapped up with you waking up finally. My name is Jasper." I liked his name, it seemed to suit him.

"Jasper," I said it quietly and let it roll around on my tongue. It felt familiar, but what did I know, I didn't even know my own mother. I turned to her, and wanted apologize, but she wasnt looking at me, she was glaring at Jasper. "Uhm, mom, I'm going to stay here, in Forks, so you can leave and go back to Phoenix?" She turned towards me, and her eyes were not only hurt, but full of anger as well.

"I don't think so Bella, you maybe staying here, but you are not staying here alone, with some boy. I will be staying with you at your house." She stodd up from the bed, and stalked from the room.

"My house?" I turned to Jasper.

"Well, we never did make it to the lawyer's together. Your dad, well see, he left you his house, when, when he passed away back in November." My house? I have been out for God knows how long, my dad is dead, and I have a house. On top of all that I had a hot guy fighting my crazy mom for me. I had a headache. It was too much. I turned to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry to impose, Carlisle, but can you give me some pain medication? I have a terrible headache, and I'm exhuasted." He nodded, and motioned for the nurse to add something to my IV. I laid back on the pillow, and watch as everything slowly blurred on the edges, eventually fading to black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV:**

I watched as Calisle motioned for the nurse to give Bella something to relax her. I was pissed. How dare Renee come barging in here and demand that Bella immediately uproot her life, and move away. Of course Bella didn't know that. I couldn't believe she had amnesia. That reminded me.

"Carlisle, what is wrong with her exactly?" He looked up from her chart.

"As far as I can see when she was t-boned she hit her head so hard on the window that it caused internal swelling. The swelling, I guess was enough to damage the memory area of her brain. I would have thought though, being in a coma for so long, her brain would have healed itself. I'm not positive, but I'm thinking that she should be able to remember things within a few months. Little things will come back to her bit by bit. Maybe being in Charlie's house will bring stuff back quicker. Just be patient with her Jasper." I nodded at him as he left her room to go and check on his other patients. The nurse followed him quickly. I pulled my cell out and texted Alice; she woke up.

I was left alone, and left to my thoughts. I went back to my chair. I leaned my head back and thought about everything that had just transpired. I closed my eyes, and hoped that when Bella did remember everything should wouldn't be mad at me for how I reacted to her news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n Thank you for reading my stories. I'm excited by how many alerts Im getting, so lets turn those into reviews. I'm not mean, Bella wont have amnesia the whole time, she will eventually remember everything. It wont be pretty! So I didn't think I would be getting this out this soon. I was thinking I had to go out of town tomorrow (monday) but now, Im not. So chapter 3 will either be up tomorrow or Tuesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I ALSO DON'T OWN A Wii, BUT IM TRYING MY DAMNEST TO TALK MY HUSBAND INTO BUYING ONE.**

_Thank you for the response I'm getting on this story._

**JPOV:**

I was excited. Bella was being released today. It didn't seem like it had been three days since she awoke. I had her in the wheelchair, and was wheeling her out to her mother's car. Oh my disdain for that woman was penetrable. We sat under the awning, waiting for Renee to bring her huge car around. One thing I noticed about Renee was, she took advantage of Phil's money. She bought the largest SUV available. I saw her bring the Excursion around and started to wheel Bella towards it. As soon as she saw it, her eyes got wide.

"Jasper, no." I looked down at her, she was shaking. I had no idea why she was reacting this way.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I can't ride in that car."

"Why not darlin'?" She wouldn't answer me. Instead she just shook her head, and grabbed the wheels of the wheelchair retreated from the drive thru, and away from the large car. Renee parked her car, and got to help Bella get in. Bella screamed as soon as Renee came closer. Making us both freeze.

"What's wrong Bella?" Renee looked scared. Bella was shaking even harder, and tears were pouring down her face.

"She said she can't ride in your car." I filled Renee in.

"Why not? Its safe."

"No, m, mom," Bella still had a hard time calling her mom. "I want to ride in something smaller. I dont know why, but Im scared of how big your car is." Then it clicked. Of course. She was in a big car when she was hit. It was an underlying fear, and until she remembered her accident, she wouldn't understand her fear.

"I understand, its a fear stemmed from her accident. I'll take her home. I've been driving my mom's car for the last few weeks." I ran out to the parking lot to pull my mom's Ford Five Hundred around. I helped Bella into the front seat, and took her home to her house. Renee had beat us there, she was waiting for us on the front porch.

"Why is she so mean?" Bella whispered.

"She is just worried about you darlin'. She doesn't want to see you hurt again," I explained quickly. I pulled into the driveway. I noticed that Alice had pulled along the curb at the same time. She and Rose climbed out and rushed around to help Bella out of the car, and into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**

Renee flitted around the house. She was driving me crazy. I squeezed Jasper's hand tightly. We were sitting on the couch watching TV, and Renee couldn't sit still longer then two minutes. She joined us at first, but then jumped up deciding a picture was crooked, or the TV stand was dusty. Dinner needed to be preped, then cooked. I looked over at Alice. She rolled her eyes at me. She was annoyed with Renee too. Rose finished painting my toes red. I shook my head. I didn't care, but it had to be red. It was the only color Rose owned. Rose got up from the coffee table and got a glass of water. Finally Renee moved her quest to fixing everything upstairs. Rose rushed into the room.

"Let's go." Alice jumped up and Jasper followed suit, helping me up. We all went outside as quickly as we could. We jumped into Jasper's car, and were gone before Renee even noticed. We were laughing at the fact that we had to sneak out like nine year olds. Alice and Rose had texted the guys, they were meeting us at the diner. I was glad to get out of the house even for an hour. We arrived and as soon as I got out of the car Emmett pulled me into a big hug.

"Emmett, you saw me yesterday, and the day before, and the day I left the hospital. You can't seriously have missed me." I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed his deep laugh.

"Oh Bells, you know me too well. I did miss you. I'm glad you were able to get escape the warden." We all laughed again, and went inside the diner. We all settled on burgers and soda. Something completely unhealthy, but so good. They all talked and joked. I felt slightly out of the loop. I was having to be reintroduced to the group, and the stories. It was hard.  
I felt bad that I had to ask somethings three or four times before I could remember it. We finished and headed home. I wasn't looking to meeting a pissed off Renee. She had been mad at Jasper and the guys all week. Either for reasons I had no clue about, or because they were too noisy, and rowdy. In true form, Renee stood in the doorway, arms crossed, and steam pouring out of her ears. Jasper squeezed me hand quickly before coming around to my side to help me out. They all came inside with us. They knew Renee well enough to know that she wouldn't yell at us if we were all there.

"Where were you?" Her question was clipped and filled with anger.

"The diner, get over it Renee." I plopped on the couch next to Jasper. She stalked out of the room, and left us to watch some movie. I didn't make it past the opening credits before I was out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke sometime later in my bed, and to angry voices filling the downstairs. I crept to the top of the stairs to listen in.

"Renee, why don't you just go home? We don't need you here. Everyone is pitching in and we are taking care of Bella just fine. Besides she has made a miraculous recovery since she got home." Jasper was arguing with Renee.

"I can't leave my baby girl yet. I need to get her ready for school and make sure she will do ok."

"Renee, we will all be with her, plus she has at least one of us in her classes. Everything will be ok." I didn't realize Alice was still here. She was defending me as well. I smiled knowing I had such great friends.

"I know that Alice, but I still don't trust Jasper." I was shocked. Why wouldn't she trust Jasper?

"Bella, its not nice to eavesdrop," a whisper in my ear made me jump and almost fall down the stairs if it hadn't been for the large hands balancing me. I looked up into Emmetts toothy grin.

"I didn't know you were up here," I whispered back.

"I was in the bathroom. So what guilt trip is Renee laying on them tonight?" I was shocked.

"She has done this before?"

"Just every night since you got released. They keep trying to get her to go home, but she wont leave." I shook my head, and focused back on the conversation downstairs.

"Renee, you know thats not a logical argument. She chose to stay with Jasper. He would never hurt her." I was confused. I had missed something and now thier argument made no sense. I started walking downstairs to make them stop.

"Can you three please stop arguing over me like Im the last ice cream bar?" Emmett stood behind me on the bottom stair, he had his arms crossed and was trying his hardest to not laugh about the scene before him.

"Oh Bella honey," Renee stepped towards me. "You need to go back upstairs and sleep some. You look exhausted, and you start school again tomorrow. We all can have this discussion tomorrow after school. But you three need to go home, good night." She had walked to the door, and held it open to them. I decided to step up, and defy Renee.

"Jasper, will you stay the night?" I looked strictly at him, ignoring the glares coming from Renee.

"If you would like darlin'," he came to me.

"Of course Jasper." I grabbed his hand, and pulled him upstairs for him to sleep in my bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n** this chapter took longer to get out, because the chapter Bella remembers everything needed to be written while what I wanted to happen was fresh in my mind. :D

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN TOO MANY PICTURE FRAMES AND NOT ENOUGH WALL SPACE.**

_Thank you for the reviews. It makes me smile when I log on, and my email has like 30 emails, and 7 or 8 of those is reviews._

chapter 4

**JPOV**:

This weekend was Valentine's day. We hadn't discussed it, but I hoped Bella would be my Valentine. I had already bought her a necklace. I decided I was going to tell her everything today, that way she knew our history going into the holiday. If she knew everything she could make an informed desicion about whether or not she wanted to be my Valentine.

Renee left yesterday also. We were more then willing to all drop her off at the airport. Bella felt bad about the whole situation, but she was tired of dealing with Renee too. I pulled up to Bella's house, she was waiting for me on the porch.

"Hey darlin'," I called out to her after I got out of the car. She smiled, and bounded down the stairs and met me in front of my car. I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey there good looking." She intertwined her fingers with mine, and pulled me into the house.

"Bella darlin', we need to talk about some things." She raised her eyebrow at me, and sat on the couch.

"Ok? What's it about?"

"I'm not sure how you will react."

"Go on, I'll listen, and then I will try my best to talk to you about it maturally." At least she was willing to try.

"Ok, well the reason you were in a coma was because of me," I started out.

"I don't understand? I thought a semi hit my car."

"Well, yes. But you were running from me. We had a bit of a fight. You had just told me you were pregnant, and I didn't react in the best possible manner."

"I was pregnant?" She was shocked. I took her hand in between mine. I kissed her on the inside of her wrist.

"You were darlin', and I wanted to apologize for how I reacted. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"What happened to my baby?"

"Well, you lost it because of the accident." She just nodded. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I refused to speak, I wanted her to process everything I had just told her.

"Thank you for telling me this Jasper. It was in the past, lets just move on." She smiled at me. "I dont want to think about the past, and any negative things that could have happened." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**:

I had been pregnant? Jasper and I were almost parents? I had a hard time processing it. I told Jasper that it was ok, granted I was alright with it, but it was a bit of a shock. I glanced at him sitting on the couch watching TV. I smiled. It felt so domestic having him sitting there while I cooked dinner. I stirred the noodles while the meat cooked. I had mushrooms sauteeing in one pan, and the sauce heating on the back burner. I strained the fat from the meat, and the left over butter from the mushrooms. I sat them aside as the noodles finished.

"Jasper, dinner is done. Come grab a plate." I called into the living room. He came in, followed by Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rose. I did a double take. Where did they come from? I poured everything in a bowl, and grabbed out six plates instead of two.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Oh Emmett had called Jasper, and he mentioned you were cooking, so we all had to come taste your food." Rose filled me in. I nodded at them. Whatever, the more the merrier. I could focus on other things than the discussion we were having earlier.

"Hey Bella, lets go to the beach Saturday. Carlisle needs the boys to help him finish thier basement. Us girls can go suntan. I read it will actually be sunny." Alice was bouncing up and down as she said it. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Alice sounds like fun. So who's up to ditching school tomorrow. I don't have any tests. Who would miss us all on a Friday? I bet they might actually throw us a party." Everyone told me our teachers hated us, especially the three that had us all together. I was just unfortunate to be grouped with them. It didn't bother me that much. They were my friends.  
I would gladly be hated by teachers to have them as my friends.

Everyone ate quickly, and then left me and Jasper alone to head to bed. We all decided to go to Port Angeles tomorrow for lunch and shopping, instead of going to school. I climbed the stairs to my room. I could hear Jasper locking up the doors, and turning lights off. He followed me and climbed in next to me in the bed. I snuggled up to him, looking forward to the weekend with friends.

"Bella, sunday, is Valentine's day, will you be my Valentine?" I felt like I was eight, I couldnt help my giggles.

"Of course Jasper, I would love to be your Valentine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I enlisted Alice and Rose to help me find the perfect gift for Jasper while we were in Port Angeles. We were able to ditch the guys and sneak into the book store. I knew Jasper loved history, so I was going to find him a rare edition Civil War book. We scoured the shelves, finally I gave up. I went to the clerk to see if they had it. They did. She led us to the non fiction section. She pulled the book out and I followed her back to the register. The book was small enough that I was able to hide it in my purse. We ambled back out into the warm day. The boys were waiting for us outside of the resturant. I went up to Jasper and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"I got you the perfect gift." I smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I played with his hair that was getting longer. It hung down more into his eyes. "You are going to need to trim your hair soon." He smiled up at me. The hostess called us to our table, and we filed in. I ordered Clam Chowder, then got chicken strips. Everyone thought that was funny I would eat clam chowder, but not fish. I just shrugged and put some ice cubes into my soup to cool it down. We ate in silence, and left to return home. We all piled into our seperate cars.

"What did you get me darlin'?" Jasper asked as soon as we were heading back to Forks.

"Nice try Mr. Whitlock. I wont tell though." I crossed my arms, and turned to watch the scenery past by my window. The ride home was quiet, we got back to my house quickly.

"Bella darlin'. I hope you won't get mad, but I made plans for just you and I for Sunday. I want to take you to dinner, and give you your gift."

"Why would I get mad Jasper? That sounds great. I'm tired now, so lets head to bed, since we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I traipsed upstairs, and flopped on my bed, ready to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n**: Im giving you guys a twofer today! :D Don't get too spoiled, chapter 6 will be coming soon, but then there will be a wait for chapter 7. Im going to be working on chapter 5 of my other strory.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN SATELLITE RADIO AGAIN! ITS NICE!**

_Thank you for adding my stories to your alerts._

chapter 5

BPOV:

The weeks had passed by slowly. Finally Renee left, and the girls took me out for the day. We were going to first beach, the boys were over at the Cullens helping Edward and Carlisle finish thier basement. We parked and climbed out of Alice's viper. The girls went down the steps first. I quickly followed. My flip flops slipping here and there. They got tangled at the bottom step lurching me forward. My hands were in my sweatshirt, so I couldn't get them out in time. I tried to twist away, but my head made contact with the rocks in front of me. The world went dark.

--------

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me." Alice's voice faded in and out.

"Alice maybe we should call Carlisle. Her head it bleeding." Rose's voice sounded paniced. I opened my eyes, squinting against the sun. Was I in Washington? The sun was out.

"Oh, she's waking up, call Carlisle and tell him we are bringing her there." Alice ordered. Rose nodded, and pulled out her cell phone. "Bella? Can you hear me? Please answer me."

"I'm fine Alice." I croaked out. I sat up and felt dizzy. Alice placed her hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Are you sure Bella? We are taking you to see Carlisle. I think your head is going to need stitches. Come on." She helped me stand, then her and Rose helped me back up the stairs to the parking lot. I looked for Alice's yellow Porsche or Rose's red BMW. Not seeing either. The girls walked to a black Viper. Alice started getting in the driver's seat.

"Alice where is your porsche?" Alice stopped and looked at me.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked where your porsche is," I was getting confused.

"Bella, my brother drove it home from a party, three weeks ago, drunk, he wrapped it around a tree. Im driving this loner until I can get another Porsche?" Her words came out slower the closer to the end of the sentence ending in a question. "Wait, do you know where we are?" I nodded.

"Obviously first beach."

"Do you know what day it is?" I thought, and came up with black, the last thing I could remember was, the fight.

"Isn't it November?" I was starting to freak out, what was going on?

"No Bella, its February 13th." Rose was looking at me like I had lost my mind. Had I? I must have, to not remember anything between Novemeber 21st, and February 13th.

"You guys, Im scared. What is going on?" I stepped towards them, and felt world spin. Rose helped support me.

"Alice we need to get her to Carlisle fast. I'll sit in the back with Bella, and explain." Rose led me back to the car, and we got in taking off towards town.

"Bella, after your fight with Jasper, you left, and got in a bad accident. You were in a coma for two months. You just barely woke up about three weeks ago." I stared at Rose,  
despretely wanting her to be wrong, but the look on her face confirmed my worst fear. It was true.

"Why don't I remember waking up then?" I was at a complete lost.

"I dont know Bella, we will have to ask Carlisle. We are almost to thier house. He can patch you up and answer that question." Alice told me from the front seat. I sat in the backseat confused and running out of breath. It became harder and harder to breath. I looked down, my stomach was flat, I felt sick, but I had to know.

"Rose, Alice, my baby, am I still pregnant?" The girls exchanged a look. Rose sighed and I guess she lost and had to tell me.

"I'm sorry Bella, you lost the baby in the accident." She said it so quietly I had to strain to hear her. I felt the tears. They were hot, and salty. They ran with reckless abandon down my face. Rose put her arm around me trying to comfort me I was sure, but at the moment, I realized no one could comfort me. I needed to leave. Leave Forks. I didn't want to, but I was afraid to face Jasper. How would he react now that I remembered our fight? How did he act before today? Why was there this big missing hole of time? I put my head down in my hands, and they felt sticky, I pulled back a bit and my hands were covered in blood.

"Alice are we there yet? I need to get cleaned up." I tried to even out my breathing.

"Yes, its just around this corner." We pulled up to a large white house which I had no time to admire, before Alice parked her car, and the guys were upon me. Jasper carried me up to the front door, and Carlisle was looking at my wound. Finally Jasper put me down, and I retreated away from him. He looked hurt that I would push away from him. Carlisle cleaned my head, once it was free of blood he was able to see it clearly. He stitched me up saying it only took six. I didn't care, I was just cautious of Jasper. I didn't want to talk to him. I was afraid.

"Alice take me home." I told her quietly.

"Bella, darlin', whats wrong?" Jasper came next to us. I stepped back.

"Jasper please stay away. I need to go home and pack. I'm going to Phoenix for a week. When I get back with a clear head I will talk to you. Until then, I can't deal with this."  
He looked between me and Alice.

"She fell, and she now remembers everything before the accident." Everyone's jaws dropped except Alice and Rose's. I walked back outside and waited for Alice to take me home. Jasper came outside.

"Jasper stay away. I need to go away for a few days. I need to think about everything. I will call you when I am coming home, you can pick me up at the airport." I got in the car, and let Alice take me home. She stayed while I packed and planned to leave for the week. I called Renee and left her a voicemail telling her my plans. Alice took me to Seattle airport.  
She hugged me and kissed my cheek telling me to call when I landed. I promised I would, and went to my gate to face my other demons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 14th, Phoenix.

I grabbed my carry on, and walked off the airplane. Renee stood waiting for me. Her arms were crossed, and she looked pissed. Fuck. I was not prepared for her to be mad. I hung my head as I approached her.

"Hello Renee," I quietly greeted her.

"I'm disappointed in you Bella." I looked up and met her eyes.

"Now what did I do?" I couldn't help myself.

"You got yourself pregnant, and when he couldn't accept it, you ran away. That got you far too. It almost got you killed, damnit Bella, why can't you be mature about things?" I was appalled. She was calling me immature?

"You actually have the audacity to call me immature? What is that stupid shit you pulled on my birthday weekend? Bringing Kyle with you? I told you on the phone time and time again I was seeing Jasper, I was happy. You couldn't get the fucking point could you? You never could just listen to me and actually hear what I had to say. I told you when I was twelve I was raped. You laughed Renee, saying I was being silly. No one would be that disrepectful of Phil and actually touch his step daughter. Well news flash mom, they fucking did. You don't fucking care about anyone but yourself. I am your fucking daughter. You would rather be wealthy, and have prestige then to care how your daughter feels. Were you even there while I laid in a coma in the hospital? Huh mommy? The two whole fucking months? Did you care I almost lost my life?" I was crying, and I didn't care who was staring. I needed to say it.  
She and I both knew it. Coming to Phoenix had been a mistake, but it was easier to face this demon then the one back home.

"Bella," she tried to sound remorseful. I held up my hand to quiet her.

"No Renee. I'm done. Do not ever come to Forks again. I thought maybe if I came here I could sort this all out. I should have never left Jasper. So what we fought, I love him mom. I'm done being your letdown. Im going home to someone who loves me and cares for. Someone who would do anything for me, someone who would stay everyday at the hospital risking failure from school. I would rather be young, pregnant and in love, then be rich, spoiled and a let down. Good bye Renee." I turned and took my ticket to the counter. I traded it in for the first available flight home.

--------

I sat in the hard plastic chair waiting for my flight to be called. I pulled my cell out quickly. I called Jasper. It went straight to voicemail. I knew he was upset. He probably wouldn't turn it back on until later this week.

"Hey Jasper. Im sorry. Im coming home. I miss you, and love you." I smiled. it was the best I could do. I called Alice next. Hoping she would answer. She did.

"Oh thank God you answered Alice."

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Im coming home. I will be arriving in Seattle around 5 tonight. Can you pick me up?"

"Of course Bella. Did you call Jasper?"

"Yes. It went straight to voicemail. I have a feeling its going to take a lot to get him to come around."

"Maybe. Hey if I see him before I head over do you want me to have him go instead?"

"That would be great, but, I doubt he will. I will see you at five." I hung up.

------------

The flight home was as eventful as the flight to Phoenix. I slept the whole way. I got off the plane, and headed into the airport. The sight before me shocked me. I couldn't help myself. I started crying.

-  
**a/n thank you for reading, and putting me on alert, please please Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NO OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A NEW BOTTLE OF BUBBLES. THEY ENTERTAIN MY DAUGHTER**.

_Thank you for reviewing! I love how much response this story has gotten. It makes me smile_!

chapter 6

**JPOV**:

I let Bella leave. She didn't let me explain anything. She was now in Phoenix and I was sitting up in my room wallowing in my self pity. She wouldn't be home to me for a week. I had a week to get my shit together. I looked at the necklace I bought Bella. It was a simple necklace. Platinum chain, and a single princess cut diamond. I could hear someone banging on my front door. I decided to not answer it. After a few minutes the pounding stopped, but then I could hear someone running up the stairs. Alice barged into my room, looking upset.

"What's going on Alice?" I sat up on my bed.

"Bella is coming home. She told Renee off, and wants to come home to Forks and you." Alice was out of breath, like she had ran here to tell me.

"What do you mean she told Renee off?"

"She got there, told her she felt that Renee was a complete bitch, and exchanged her ticket to return today."

"Are you sure she wants to come home to me? She just may want to come home to Forks where she is happy. I'm not even sure where we stand anymore Alice. What if she wants to break up with me?"

"She would have dumped you yesterday silly. Come to the airport with me and you can wait for her. She will be so happy to see you." Alice gave me her pouty lip, and sad eyes.

"I will ride with you Alice, but I'm not sure I will go in with you. Maybe it would be better if you go in first, and find out if she even wants to see me, then be like by the way, Jasper is in the car." She shook her head.

"Well lets go Romeo." Alice pulled me off the bed. I followed her downstairs to her car. We got into her Viper.

"When does your new car come?" I decided to make small talk.

"Next week finally."

"So what's going to happen to your brother? Is he getting probation or what?" I was avoiding the touchy subject of Bella, and Alice knew it.

"Yes, he is on probation until he turns 18, which is only about 15 more months. Enough about my family, and the car. Whats the deal with Bella?"

"I honestly dont have a clue Alice. I knew she would remember eventually. I just hoped she would have forgiven me. She was alright with it when I told her before she got her memory back, but then again she had no memory of anything happening. She didn't know exactly how upset I was. I may have skimmed over that part." I put my head in my hands.

"Jasper, that is all the more reason to go into the airport and wait for her, with flowers, or balloons, or just with your arms wide open." I should. I just couldn't convince myself to do it just yet.

I leaned my head back against the rest and watched as the green trees slowly faded to black as the sun set. I closed my eyes trying to get some rest, trying to figure out if I really wanted to see Bella or not. I did, but was I ready for the repercussions of me showing up at the airport and her not wanting to see me. I opened my eyes and looked at Alice. She was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" She just shook her head. "Are you getting some feelings? I'm going to go inside arent I?"

"I don't have to get a feeling to know you really want to go inside and see her. She would be happy to see you," she looked over at me and frowned. Obviously my face showed something she didn't like. "You keep changing you mind huh?" Was I that transparent?

"Yes Alice. I keep thinking if I go in, she will be upset, and we will fight, but what if you go in and shes disappointed I didn't have the balls to just face her. Or what if I do go in and she is happy to see me, and forgives me. Do we move on, and forget everything that has happened? Or what if she is expecting me and you go in, making her dump me because I was once again too much of a chicken shit to just go in and do it." I threw my head back against the headrest, and squeezed my eyes shut, allowing Alice to processed what I just threw out there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**

I couldn't stop thinking. What if its Alice? What if its Jasper? Was I actually prepared to face Jasper? Granted I did leave him that voicemail. The light overhead flicked on, telling us to buckle back up, we were starting our descent. My eyes were dry and itchy from crying so much. I was nervous. Who did I want to see waiting for me at that gate?

The plane tilted downward, bring us into Seattle. We hit the runway with little turbulence. We taxi'd to the buildings. Finally the plane slowed. We pulled along side the entrance. I got up and grabbed my carry on. I exited the plane. I walked down the hallway that never seemed to end.

I made it to the main airport and went to look for either of my friends. I saw the balloons. Get Well Soon? I was shocked. I started crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**?POV**:

I should get her something after everything Renee put her through. I settled on balloons. Get Well Soon? It would just have to do for now. Maybe it would at least make her laugh. Give her something to smile about after this shitty week.

I stood at the end of the gate, I kept watching for her. Her flight was due in a few minutes. The board said they were all on time. I could finally see gate twelve unloading. There she was her face was red and splotchy. Poor Bella. She walked towards me. Her face broke my heart. As soon as she saw me she started crying again. She walked slowly towards me, and put her arms around my neck. I patted her back, trying to comfort her. It was too no avail. She just cried.

--------------------------------------------------------

**a/n** im sorry another Cliffie! It had to be done though. This chapter and the next will literally make the rest of the story be what it is.

Please Review. Nothing hateful, my best friend already wants to kick my ass for making it a cliff hanger.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A PAIR OF ADIDAS TENNIS SHOES FOR WORKING OUT, OR VOLLEYBALL!**

_Thank you for not hating me! Here is the long awaited chapter 7, and everything from here will change!_

**BPOV:**

I pulled back, and wiped my tears away.

"Please don't cry Bella. I know I'm not Jasper, but it will all be ok." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I know Rose, thanks for picking me up."

"No problem Bella, but I thought for sure Alice and Jasper would have been here too," she looked around the airport for them, and my ears perked up at the mention of Jasper.

"Where are they then?" I too started looking, and got scared when I couldn't see them. "Are they hiding?"

"No, they should have been here by now. I was in Seattle shopping for Alice's birthday gift when she called me to tell me you were on your way home. I wanted to be here in case you decided to beat the shit out of Jasper." She smiled at me. I laughed a little, but got nervous when I didn't see them.

"Maybe you should call them Rose, to see where they are." She too looked nervous, but pulled her phone out.

"Alice, thank God, where are you? Oh shit really? Ok," She lowered her phone. "Do you want them to keep coming or want them to return to Forks and we can meet them there?"

"Forks at the diner." I was relieved they were ok.

"Ok Alice, yea turn around and meet us at the diner. Ok talk to you later." She hung her phone up, and put it away. "Come on Bella, lets get back to Forks." She wrapped her arm around me and led me to the luggage claim area. I pulled my suitcase off the conveyerbelt. I followed Rose out to the parking garage.

"So what happened Rose? Why didn't they make it to the airport in time?"

"There is a five car pileup on the freeway. All but one lane of traffic is blocked," she shook her head, mumbling something about being thankful she was already in town. I put my suitcase in the trunk along with my backpack. I climbed in the front seat and Rose started up her BMW. We were on the road to Forks before I even knew it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV:**

Fucking traffic accident. We were stuck, and I was going to be late to picking up Bella. I could hear Alice's phone ring, I ignored her and the conversation she was having. She sat it down and flipped her car around on the dirt divider.

"What are you doing Alice?"

"Going back to Forks, Rose got Bella, and we are meeting them at the diner along with the guys for dinner." She smiled at me.

I hung my head. She was going to be pissed that Rose beat me to the punch. I wanted to despretely make this relationship work. What if she broke up with me at the diner in front of everyone?

"Alice, what am I going to do if she dumps me?" I knew I sounded scared, fuck I felt scared.

"Jasper, first of all she isnt going to dump you, I wouldnt be suprised if she jumped your bones in the parking lot. Second, stop fucking throwing a god damn pity party. You are going to make us all angsty." She turned her radio on and blasted some Eminem. I tried to shut it out. I watched the dark forest fly past us. I knew Alice drove fast and so did Rose.  
When we pulled into the diner parking lot, I counted down the minutes until Bella was in my arms again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**

"Really Rose? Must you go 95?" I leaned over and stared at her speedometer. She pushed me away and stayed focused on the road. I rolled my eyes and turned on the radio. Kelly Clarkson's new song "I do not hook up" came on. Rose slowed down as she reached the city limits. Everyone was in the parking lot, including Jasper. We parked and I had my door open before Rose could even stop her car. I ran around the front of the BMW, meeting Jasper half way. I threw my arms around him, and jumping up at the same time. I wrapped my legs around his waist and just buried my face into his neck.

"Jasper I'm so sorry, I love you. Can you forgive me?" I whispered into his ear and neck.

"Of course Bella, I'm sorry also, for the way I reacted that day. I love you too." He kissed me on my cheek. I lifted my head and crashed my lips to his quickly. I pulled my hands out from around his neck and placed them on either side of his face. I pulled his lower lip into my mouth sucking it gently. His tongue darted out to meet mine. Someone in the distance cleared their throat.

"Can we go inside? You two can continue your love fest later." I heard Alice complain. I pulled back and looked into Jasper's eyes. I smiled at him, and unwrapped my legs.  
He sat me down on the ground, wrapping his arm around my shoulders he led me into the diner. We all sat in the U-shaped booth, and looked at the menus, no one talking. It was a bit awkward, so I decided to break the silence.

"So, what have you all been doing since November?" I couldn't help myself, I giggled. It just came out sounding not only forced, but ridiculous.

"Well, Jasper hadn't left your side, the rest of us were going to school, and visiting you every chance we got." Emmett spoke up. I smiled.

"Thanks guys, Im sure that wasn't easy for you to endure. I just really wish I wouldn't have wasted those few precious months being in a coma." I smiled trying to place all the blame on myself.

"Its not your fault darlin', I am the one to blame." Jasper was trying to make me feel better. I turned so I was facing him instead of our friends.

"No, I didn't have to run away." He placed his hand over my mouth.

"I should have reacted better." I shook my head. I pushed his hand away.

"No Jasper, I will not let you take blame."

"Nor will I darlin', you are not responsible." I sighed. We werent getting anywhere on this.

"Lets just drop it for now." We all ordered some dessert, I turned back to my friends, irritated with Jasper. Why was he being so difficult about this? He was in no way resposible.  
I got in the car and drove away, hell it even went further back then that. I was the one who wasn't safe, and we had sex without thinking about the consequences. I had told him to just fuck me.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice was waving her hand in my face, I turned to her. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about a few things," I smiled, and tried to act like it was ok. My smiled slipped, and I went back to thinking. Would Renee and I still be talking if I hadnt been pregnant? Would she still be trying to get me and Kyle back together? I maybe pissed off at her, but I wonder if she would come watch my graduate in a few months, if I called her and asked nicely. The waitress dropped off our food, and I took a small bite of apple pie, not really tasting it. My thoughts were two thousand miles away. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I thought about my mom, and just everything that had happened in the last few months.

"Bella?" I looked up to see who had called my name, all my friends were standing, leaving just me and Jasper in the booth. I looked down and my pie was gone, I furrowed my brows, when did I eat it?

"Yeah?" I asked slowly not sure who had called me.

"We are coming over and having a sleep over with you, a girl's night only," Rose told me, then looked pointedly at Jasper. I smiled. I pushed him so he would move out of the booth and we followed them into the cold night.

"Thats fine, let me tell Jasper good night," I called over my shoulder as I led Jasper to the edge of the parking lot. "Im not done discussing this whole situation with you. I am taking complete blame, dont look at me like that," he had a scowl on his face. "Anyway, good night." I reached up and kissed his nose, I was still a litte peeved at him.

"Here, before you go, I want to give you your Valentine's day gift," he pulled a box from his pocket, and pulled out a simple necklace. I moved my hair out of the way, he reached around and clasped it on me. I smiled as I looked down at the pendent.

"Thank you." I kissed him on his lips this time, he tried to deepen it, but I pulled away and headed back to the girls. The tears I had been holding back threatened to escape,  
and when I stood in front of the girls, two did. They ran down my face, dripping onto my shirt. They both looked like they wanted to asked why I was crying. I just shook my head, and climbed into the back seat away from everyone, if only my problems could easily be escaped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n** ok so this chapter took an unexpected twist. Its not how I originally planned it out, but its ok. Dont hate me, also the necklace is on my profile if you want to see it.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A DVR WHICH I RECORD LOTS OF SHOWS ON.**

_Thank you for liking my chapter, even though it was a bit of a shocker. This chapter rips my heart apart. Sorry guys_.

**JPOV:**

I laid on my couch and listened to Edward and Emmett play Guitar Hero. Emmett was cussing Edward out, accussing him of cheating. I rolled my eyes. Emmett just sucked at Guitar Hero, and when he lost he accused us all of cheating.

"Em, you suck at Guitar Hero, stop accussing Eddie of cheating!" I yelled at him. He growled and threw a pillow at me from the other couch. I laughed. I closed my eyes to envision Bella. Something was off with her after we left the diner. I hoped it wasn't my gift. Although she seemed to like it, fuck. Maybe she was mad I wasn't at the airport. I needed to call her. I may not be allowed over at girls night, but they didn't say anything about not calling.

I pulled my cell phone out from between the couch cushions and turned it on. I had seven voicemails. Fuck that was high. I had only left it off for a day. I dismissed them, and scrolled down to the B's. Bella was highlighted, and I hit call.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**

I came out of the bathroom after showering and got into my pajamas. The girls were sitting on my bed. Someone had found my "The White Tie Affair", they were listening to it, while scouring through smutty magazines. I just shook my head, and sat down in my computer chair.

"So what exactly did you tell Renee?" Rose got straight to the point. I sighed, I pulled my wet hair into a ponytail, trying to waste time, hoping she would forget her interest. No such luck. "Today Bella." She crossed her arms, and stared me down.

"Well, I more or less told her to fuck off, and to never come back to Forks, but that may have been a rash decision. I think I want her to see me graduate." I bit my lower lip, and looked at the ground, pretending to be interested in my bare feet.

"Are you sure you want her to come here?" I looked up and saw both Alice and Rose gawking at me.

"Im not completely sure, but it would be nice, don't you think? My only parent seeing me graduate. Cap, gown, pomp and circumstance?" I was rambling, but I hoped they understood.

"I get it Bella, but what if she comes back and starts more problems?" I looked at the girls, Rose had a point. I felt my mouth tighten into a thin line. I furrowed my brow, and focused back on the floor. My phone started to ring, I looked at the screen. It read 'Jasper'. I pushed the side button to silence it, but not reject him. I turned back to the girls. They were both confused.

"Who's calling you Bella?" Fucking nosey Alice.

"Jasper," I didn't want to go into details.

"Why didn't you answer it?" Rose was just as nosey as Alice. I rolled my eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you two, that I may be pissed at him, and don't want to talk to him," they knew there was more to it, and I waited for the questions to come out.

"Why are you mad?"

"Why dont you tell him you dont want to talk to him?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You aren't going to run away again are you?"

My head spun. Too many questions too fast. I shook my head at them.

"One question at a time. From one person at a time." I had to specify so they both didn't talk at the same time again.

"Me first," Alice spoke up. "Why are you mad at him?"

"Didn't you hear us fighting at the diner? Why couldn't he just let me have my way, and let me place the blame on myself for a little while?"

"Because honey, he doesnt want you to suffer anymore." I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"Maybe I want to. Its better for me to wallow in self-pity then blame everyone else."

"Are you going to tell him you are upset?" Rose asked her question next.

"No, I need some time to think about it. I think," I couldnt get the rest of the sentence out.

"You're breaking up with him?" Rose and Alice's eyes were huge, and their mouths were gaping open.

"I, I didn't say that."

"No, but you were thinking it." Alice looked at me smugly. Damn her, damn her and her damn feelings. Its like she can see the fucking future. I closed my eyes, and felt the tears well up behind my lids. One stray tear escaped. Why was I being so irrational? I loved, no still love Jasper. Right? I opened my eyes and looked at the girls, they were waiting for an explaination. Fuck this was going to be a long night. I unclasped the necklace Jasper gave me. I sat it on my desk, on top of a book about the Civil War. Strange. Then it clicked, that must have been my gift to him. I felt like such a bitch.

"I think I need to go talk to Jasper," I whispered quietly. Neither girl responded as I stood and walked outside to head over to Jasper's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV:**

Emmett was now cussing Edward out for being him on Rock Band. When will Emmett learn? I sat my phone down, and little irritated Bella didn't answer my call, but then I figured that Alice had taken her phone hostage so they could have a genuine girl's night.

"Emmett, the reason you always lose is because your fingers are too big to hit the right buttons," I explained to him patiently.

"Oh fuck off Jasper." Edward and I laughed at him. My doorbell rang, and I jumped up to answer it. Bella stood there dripping wet in her thin pajamas. I opened the door to let her in. I ran upstairs to get her a towel. I wrapped it around her to help her dry off.

"What going on Bella? I didn't think the warden would let you out tonight," she just stared at me. Her eyes were sad, and watching my every movement. She opened her mouth to talk, but closed it. She turned and watched the guys play Rock Band. I saw her close her eyes, and a random tear was squeezed out.

"Hey guys, can you give us a few minutes?" Emmett scowled, but Edward nodded, and paused the game. They both went out back to probably eavesdrop, but at least they weren't in the room. "Darlin' whats wrong?" I turned her towards me, and I wiped the tears away. She opened her eyes to me, and she whimpered.

"Oh god," was all she got out. I was scared, it felt like Novemeber all over again. She couldn't be pregnant again, so what was causing her all this pain. I pulled her to me, and let her cry it out on my shoulder. My shirt was soaked within seconds. I rubbed her back, hoping to bring her comfort.

"Bella darlin', whenever you can, just tell me whats wrong." I hoped and prayed I was overreacting and nothing was wrong, that she just missed me.

"Jasper," She sighed my name out. "I think we need to take a break." She pulled back and stared at me. More tears ran down her face, I didn't have anything to say. I just looked at her.

We sat there for a few more minutes, then she stood and tentatively walked out, taking my heart with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n** Im sorry.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS TO SHARE!**

_Thank you for reading the heart breaking chapter. I cried when I wrote it_.

**BPOV:**

What the fuck did I just do? I was walking home in the freezing rain. I was shivering and my tank top offered no warmth what so ever. Fuck me running, did I really just break up with him? I turned the corner to my street, thankful it was late, and no one would be seeing me walking down the street in a sopping wet white tank top. I could see Alice and Rose running down the street towards me. I wiped my tears away quickly, but then realized they wouldn't see them through the rain.

"Oh my fucking god Bella, don't ever do that again, you could have caught pneumonia! We were both shitty ourselves, not sure if we should go after you or wait around." At that moment Alice pulled me into a tight hug, Rose quickly joined us. I broke down. I couldnt help. I realized I had been stupid. I made a rash decision and broke my soul mate's heart.  
I was a vindictive bitch. I pulled away from the girls, and continued back to the house. My head was down, and I could hear them walking along side me. Im sure they were exchanging looks. I refused to talk.

I went inside, and headed straight to the bathroom. I peeled my wet clothes from my shivering body. I turned the shower on as hot as I could stand. I stepped in and sunk to the floor. I let the water beat me while I broke. My salty tears mixed with the hot water, running down my face dripping down to my knees, and running down my legs.

I dont know how long I sat in that shower, it could have been minutes, hours, days or even weeks. I didn't care. I was only a half being. I had left half of my soul at Jasper's house. It was still there sitting next to him. Holding his hand, caressing his cheek. I stumbled out of the shower, and wrapped a large oversized towel around me. I walked across the dark hallway into my dark bedroom. The girls were sleeping on my bed. I glanced at my clock. It was 2 am. Fuck. I was going to be a zombie in class tomorrow. I pulled on some dry clothes, and took a pillow and went downstairs to the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV**:

I watched her leave, ripping my heart from my chest and taking it with her. Did that really just happen? Did my soul mate really just break up with me? I put my head in hands, and tried to think about tomorrow. How would I face tomorrow without Bella by my side? I didn't wait for the guys to come back inside. Instead I just went upstairs to lock myself in my room. I flopped on my bed, and closed my eyes.

----

I could see the orange glow of sunlight through my eyelids. I opened them slowly, and squinted at the sun beating down into my room. I glanced at my clock. It was already ten-fifteen. I closed my eyes, and figured, screw it, I'm already late, mine as well miss the whole day. No one worth seeing anyway, if any of them wanted to see me, they knew where I lived. I was throwing a pity party in Jasperville, population one.

I could hear movement downstairs, and figured it was one of the guys raiding my fridge during break. I pulled a pillow over my face and tried to ignore the pain in my heart. I heard a soft knock on my door, and knew it was my mom. Fuck. I got up quickly and opened it to see a pissed off women. Damn.

"And why aren't you in school?" She crossed her arms. Hello, nice to see you too mother, its been what, three months?

"I didn't feel well," I lied, well it wasnt a complete lie, but I doubt the school excused broken hearts.

"Whatever, you better go tomorrow," she turned and went down the hall to her room. Shutting her door behind her. I loathed how she treated me like a five year old sometimes.  
I guess I did deserve it. Just like I deserved Bella breaking up with me. I closed my door, and went back to my bed. I had just realized how true that statement was.

I was having a fucking light bulb moment. I was being an idiot. I didn't want Bella to suffer anymore, but I just couldn't give her what she wanted most. To take responsibility. The whole situation was 50/50, and I knew that, but some how, some way during all the fights and flights, Bella decided to shoulder the whole thing. She said she need a break. I would give her a break, praying in silence that it wouldn't last longer then a week, but I would give her the space she so despretely wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**

I rolled off of my side onto my stomach. I hit the floor. What the fuck? I opened my eyes to see Alice and Rose trying not to laugh at me from the kitchen. I just scowled in their direction. I ran upstairs to take care of a personal moment. I went into my room and pulled on jeans and a black shirt. I pulled my messy hair into a ponytail. I slipped on my old vans. I went back downstairs to see what the girls made me for breakfast. They had eggs and toast set out. Figures. The least complicated meal. I sat down and started pushing my eggs around from side to side of my plate. The girls also sat and watched me not eat.

"Stop staring at me!" I finally broke down, not able to handle them pitying me.

"Sorry Bella," Rose at least looked sorry, Alice just glared at me. What the fuck was her problem?

"What Alice, fucking spit it out," why was I taking my anger out on my best friends?

"Bella, well I think it was stupid of you to break up with Jasper last night instead of talking things through with him," she looked down at the table, tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious. I felt like shit for nothing? You mean I could have just made my problem go away by talking to him? I am so glad I see the light now. You have enlightened me, and I owe you," I stood up and threw my full plate into the sink. I grabbed my zip up hoodie off the back of the chair, and walked outside. I didn't have a car yet, and I did not want to go to school. I thought about walking somewhere, anywhere. Before I could get far away I heard the door bang open, Rose calling after me.

"Bella," I turned and faced her. She tossed me her car keys. "I can ride with Alice." She smiled at me and went back inside. I loved Rosalie Hale with my entire being. She was the greatest God-send in this moment. I climbed into her BMW, starting it quickly, and tearing out of my driveway. I didn't have a clue where I wanted to go, but just drove. I focused on the roads, I didn't need to be in another accident. I spent a good half an hour just driving before I found myself on the parking lot over looking the beach where it all started. I turned the car off and got out. I closed the door, and stood in front of Rose's car. I half hoped to see the gang down on the beach playing around like nothing had ever happened. Emmett chasing Alice around with a water gun, Rose pissed because he got her wet. Edward and Jasper laughing at the scene before them.

I could remember the first time I saw Jasper's enchanting blue eyes. He saw me in the back of my Tahoe, being a loner. He smiled and asked me to join them. Simpler times. I leaned against the hood of the car. I remember the hot dogs. Emmett eating more then his share. Then the first party I ever attended in Forks. How I was drawn to Jasper. Kissing him that first time. I could still feel the sparks. Before I realized what I was doing I was walking slowly down the stairs to the beach. I went over to the log we always claimed. I sat on it, and stared into the permanent bonfire pit we had created.

I sniffed, not even knowing I had started crying. The tears fell softly from my eyes down my face, dripping on to my hoodie. I needed to make things right with Jasper. I was stupid to demand him to place all the blame on me. He was too much of a gentleman to even place half of it on me. I should have just told him to drop it, and to move on. It happened, now we were healthy and smarter. I knew what I had to do. I got up and went back up to the car. I got in and drove home. Not Charlie's house, because that would never be home, at least not without Jasper.

I could have driven there with my eyes closed. I knew the roads to his house like the back of my hand. I gave every metaphor to my driving to his house a cliche'd grouping. Finally I pulled up. I noticed his mom was home, hopefully she wouldn't put a damper on things. I parked the car, and ran to the door. I couldn't get inside and up those stairs fast enough. I knocked softly on his door, figuring it was locked. I heard him growl.

"Im coming hold your damn horses mom," I was caught off guard by that, but figured she must have realized he hadnt gone to school either. I heard him unlock his door, and pull it open. I didn't give him the chance to say anything before I was in his arms, kissing his lips with desperation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** ok I need to clear something up, they still aren't back together, but it will be soon, maybe next chapter, maybe chapter 11.

Please Review. Also thank you for not throwing my ass into the flames for the horrible last chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN, STUFF. NOTHING IN PARTICULAR STANDS OUT.**

_Thank you to AriesFireQn, Tigger5600, acw1, Kerry Hale, Chocoholic-Vampire0419, Krissy7 & JaspersBella. You all make my day with regular reviews. Almost evey chapter. :D_

Chapter 10

**JPOV:**

I heard the soft knocking, I growled wondering what in the world my mother wanted now. Probably wanted me to get up and go take her to lunch, or some stupid shit, she would catergorize it as bonding. Fuck that shit.

"Im coming, hold your damn horses mom," I climbed out of bed, and went to the door. I unlocked it and pulled it open. I barely saw the beautiful girl in front of me, before she was attacking my lips with her own.

I pushed her away, disentangling myself from her.

"Whoa Bells, what the hell? You can't do that shit to me. You dump me last night, and randomly show up today trying to force your tongue down my throat. Its a mass of mixed signals, and I dont have the time or energy to decode them."

I sat on my bed, and motioned for her to join me. I knew I had hurt her with my words, but I to say it. She couldn't be so hot and cold with me. I felt like I was in a bad parody of a Katy Perry video. Fuck. Bella sat next to me, tears in her eyes. Now I really felt like a heartless prick.

"Bella, darlin' whats wrong?" She sniffed and shook her head. It made me mad, I loved her, but fuck I wasnt going to be playing guess my issue. "Bella, why are you here?"

"I, I'm sorry I kissed you," she whispered so softly I had to lean over to catch it. I sighed. She was really getting to me now. First I make her cry, then I make her apologize.

"Darlin', its ok you kissed me, but fuck, you have to understand how confusing this is to me." I pulled her to me, she cried on my shoulder.

"I know, but I thought you would want to kiss me," she looked up at me through tear filled eyelashes.

"I do, and I love kissing you, but either we are together and we can kiss all we want, or we arent together, and no kissing. You need to make up your mind darlin'," I tried to get over how hard it was to look at her that way. She took a deep breath, nodded her head, and sat up.

"I came over here to talk actually. We need to sort everything out, I just couldn't help myself really. I just missed kissing you," she looked defeated.

"I missed it too darlin', but we need to figure things out before we rush back into the emotional things." I was trying to be firm, when all I wanted to do was stare at her lucisious lips and think about how good they felt against mine.

"Ok please don't interupt me," she looked at me and I nodded. "I am sorry of trying to take complete blame, I realized that you a gentleman, and placing full responsibilty on me was just something you couldn't do," I opened my mouth to protest but she held up her hand stopping me. "No, let me finish. I was being stupid. Here it is, months later, and I should be telling you, its over with, lets move on, instead I keep rehashing it to death. I want to forget all about it. It happened, lets only move forward and be wiser from our mistakes." She looked at me and waited for me to say something. Well hell, I wasn't expecting that.

"Wow, darlin', I was half expecting you come in guns blazing demanding I place the blame on you. I agree, I am willing to move forward, and act like nothing happened, if its what you want," she nodded, and I conceeded. At least we were making progress. I pulled her to me, and kissed the top of her head. "Want to go get some lunch? We maybe able to sneak out before my mom realizes you are here."

"Sounds great Jasper," she stood and ran into the bathroom to fix her self up quickly. I got up and pull a shirt on. I fished my shoes out from under my bed, and slipped them on. Bella came out of the bathroom, and we snuck downstairs and out the front door before my mom could hear us.

"How about we drive over to Port Angeles, and just lose ourselves in a bookstore?" I thought it sounds perfect, Bella's eyes widen.

"Oh I need to swing by my house, and get something," I nodded, and we climbed in Rose's BMW.

"Maybe this weekend we can go car shopping for you darlin', that way you don't have to keep borrowing cars." She smiled at me, happy to be discussing mundane topics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**

I pulled up to my house, and ran inside quickly. I dashed up the stairs to grab the book sitting on my desk. I grabbed it and heard something fall to the floor. I noticed my necklace laying there. I bent down and picked it up. I stuck the book between my legs, and clasped the necklace on real quick. I ran as fast as I dared down the stairs back outside to Jasper. I was out of breath when I climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Here," I handed him the book. "I guess I bought it for you for Valentine's day. Figured you would like it." He smiled at me.

"Its perfect thank you. I actually don't have this one," he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I smiled as I pulled out and headed down the freeway to Port Angeles. I flipped the radio on, 3oh!3 was playing. I giggled, I forgot how much I liked this song, I sang it to Jasper.

"Well tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegatarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him," Jasper laughed at me. I left my right hand sitting on the middle console, hoping he would take it, and fit his perfect fingers between mine. As if he could read my mind, he intertwined out fingers. I turned the radio down a bit.

"So, I'm thinking about changing my name again, legally." I turned to him briefly, he looked at me with a furrowed brow.

"What do you mean darlin'?"

"Well, I have changed my name a few times, but if I do it this time, I will be dropping Dwyer from my last name. So I will just be Isabella Marie Swan," he nodded.

"I like it, and I think Charlie would have been happy. He was probably upset when you added Dwyer," I blinked a few tears away.

"He didn't know. I only added it so I could have unlimited access to Phil's money. Phil never really realized it but I took some money from his account and placed into my own private account, in case him and my mom didn't make it. I could support us for a bit, until Phil had to pay alimony."

"Well, I do believe that is illegal, darlin', but its fucking hot," he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I know its illegal, why do you think no one knew? Phil never even realized, because I took such small amounts. It just looked like my mom spent or withdrew it, Im not stupid."

"I didn't say you were," he was getting irritated. I stopped talking, turning the radio back up, New Found Glory was playing their new song. It was alright, I enjoyed them enough to like it.

----------------

I walked into the bookstore and headed straight to the classics, Jasper was off to the history section. I pulled out a few books I would like to purchase, that never quite made it to Forks from Phoenix. I had Pride and Prejudice, and Romeo and Juliet. I took my books and went off to look for Jasper. I found him in the back corner, nose buried in a thick Civil War book. I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me, wishing I had a camera. I must have been making noise, because Jasper looked up right at me. I smiled at him, and sat down. I opened Romeo and Juliet, reading it. We sat there for about hour, Jasper nudged me with his shoulder. He stood and offered me his hand, helping me up. We took our books up front, buying them.

"Where else do you want to go?" I asked not knowing what he really wanted to do. He intertwined our fingers, and he pulled me to a little cafe on the water. He got us some soup and tea. We ate our soup in silence. I realized I want to make our relationship official. We were over our problems, and our relationship was never official to begin with. I sat my spoon down, and looked him. I bit my lower lip all of sudden not sure if I should. I decided to get it over with, and just ask.

"Jasper Whitlock," I was nervous, fuck. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** sorry this would have been out sooner, except I didnt get to work on it earlier, I had to run errands with my husband.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I OWN A BLENDER THAT I MAKE AMAZING MUDSLIDES WITH.**

_Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. If you want to check out another J&B story while you wait for me to upload chapters, my bff just started writing one. Its called "Good Housekeeping", it will be in my favorites tonight. I am going to make this chapter short. It has caused me the worst Writers block in the history of writers block. It literally sat half done for 3 days. Sorry for the wait, and the long note. Onward!_

**JPOV:**

Did Bella just ask me that? I almost choked on my soup. She was biting her lower lip looking like a kicked puppy.

"Do you really want to Bella? Do you want to make this official?"

"Of course Jasper. I realized we were never official before, and I would like nothing better then to make this relationship to work. I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Bella, and of course, I would love to be your boyfriend." I smiled at her, she returned it willingly. "So, since Port Angeles is the county seat, we can get the paperwork here in town to have your name changed," that made her smiled even bigger.

"OK, lets go," she jumped up, and I followed her. We headed down the street to the government buildings. We went to the registrar's office. Bella got the proper paperwork.  
We went to a covered table outside while she filled everything out. I watched her. The way her brow would furrow as she would read things. How she would bite her lip while she wrote.  
I wanted to take her right then and there, but realize that probably would be a bad idea. I just let my wander instead. It left Port Angeles on a one way flight to naughty town. Bella, starred in all my fantasies.

She ran back inside and turned in the paperwork. Once she came out, I took her hand, and led her back out to the car. It was getting late, so we headed back to Forks. We never said anything on the car ride home. Instead we let the radio play quietly in the background, our hands were intertwined on the middle console.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**

I needed to return to school if I had any hope of finishing high school with my friends. I went to bed early in my empty house. I really need to start sleeping at Jasper's again. This lonely shit sucks. I laid in bed, and squeezed my eyes shut, willing sleep to overtake me. I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. I sat up, and turned to reshape my pillow. I laid back down. I threw my blankets to the side. I kept this up for hours.

That evil buzzing rang in my ear. I pulled my arm out from under me and smacked at it, sending it to the floor. I groaned, I don't think I got even two hours last night. I rolled out of bed, and padded across the hallway to the bathroom. I looked at my hair in the mirror. I was a mess. I jumped in the shower, and washed it down.

"Hey, I'll wait for you downstairs," I heard Jasper shout out to me.

"Ok, I'll be done in about ten," I yelled back. I got ready in the fastest time possible, jeans, black shirt, black chucks, wet hair in ponytail, down the stairs. Jasper led me out to the Challenger. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The other cars were out of gas, I was too lazy to take them into town," he smirked at me. We drove to school, arriving just a few minutes before the first bell rang. I climbed out of the car and headed over to our friends.

"Well look who finally decided to join us," Alice sounded pissed. I just stared at her. She shrugged her shoulders and went back whispering with Emmett.

"So I decided that maybe it would be a good idea if I attended school, you know, so I could graduate," I looked at Rose hoping she would be friendly. Everyone but Alice laughed. I don't know what Alice was mad about, but I would worry about it later. She was probably still mad at me for snapping at her over the whole Jasper fiasco. I sighed softly, and walked away from everyone to our first class. I did not need best friend drama, not now, not when I finally got my life back on track. Rose caught up with me, I looked over my shoulder to see everyone following, Alice and Emmett way in the back. I turned to Rose.

"What the hell is her problem with me?" Rose frowned.

"She's not only upset about yesterday, but then the general way you and Jasper are being. It hurts her still. I think deep down she has feelings for him, and it bugs her to no end that he is completely over her," Rose wrapped her arm around my shoulders, whispering in my ear. I sighed.

"Thanks for telling me. I feel bad that Jasper did that to her. Although they weren't together when I came around, so I shouldn't be blamed. I do realize I need to apologize for shouting at her though. It was bad," I whispered back, biting my lower lip once I was done. Rose just shrugged, and kissed my cheek. So much for getting back into school, and finishing the year out well. I sat down, and laid my head on my arms. Curling in my bed, under my blankets was sounding better and better. Thankfully it was Wednesday, so I only had three days and I could do just that.

I tried to talk to Alice all day, but she wouldn't acknowledge me. I finally gave up after lunch. I was frustrated, and she was being irrational. I caught up with Rose on the way to Gym that afternoon.

"Rose," I hollered across the grounds, she slowed. "Thanks for waiting for me," I was breathless. "Ok, Rosalie, I need help. How do I get Alice to talk to me long enough for me to apologize to her?"

"Her birthday party is Friday night at my house. Get her something nice, sparkly, and I will make sure you two are forced together." She smiled evilly at me. Gym was a nightmare. Not only did Alice ignore me, but we were playing basketball. I tripped, several times. Finally feeling bad for me, coach let me sit the rest of the period out. I changed as fast as I could, and walked out to Jasper's car. I climbed in and refused to talk to anyone. Today just sucked. Jasper drove me towards Port Angeles, and the opposite direction of my house.

"Where are we going?"

"Car shopping." I nodded.

"Can I start staying with you again? I didn't sleep at all last night," he smiled and nodded. I watched the trees flash by. We were in Port Angeles, a few houses started to pass by us already.

"What dealership?" I thought about it for a minute. What kind of car did I want?

"How about Chevrolet?" Not that I needed his opinion. He just nodded, realizing that he didn't need to say anything about it. He pulled up to the dealership, leading me to the area farthest from the hounds, I mean salesmen. We wandered through the cars. Nothing really standing out, in the mid size cars. So we went towards the Suv's. I knew right away that I didn't want another Tahoe, or a large SUV, so I settled on the crossovers, and smaller SUVs. I came across a charcoal grey Traverse. It was love at first sight. It had a sunroof, and leather seats. The inside color was black on beige. I walked to the passenger side, and noted the price. It would hurt to take that chunk out, but I needed a car. I turned to Jasper, and smiled.

"Let's go haggle them to death darlin'," he knew what was exactly on my mind. We walked into the small office. I stepped forward.

"I would like to buy that Traverse out there, but not for the price on the sticker. I am here to pay cash, and thats how its going to work," the salesman stared at me wide eyed.  
I doubt he got many girls coming in here telling him like it was. He simply nodded, and motioned for us to sit.

"So Ms.?"

"Sw, Dwyer," I caught myself quickly, I needed them to buy my last name if I was going to use my account.

"So Ms. Dwyer, how much are you willing to offer?" He was trying to soften me up. I wouldn't cave.

"The sticker says 41, 5. I will not pay you a penny over 35,5," after stating my price, I flashed him my best smile. trying to flirt. I saw Jasper roll his eyes.

"Well, Ms. Dwyer thats a bit low. I may need to get my manager over here to discuss this with you," he started to stand but I got him to refocus his attention.

"That won't be necessary, it was nice talking with you, I will be taking my business over to Seattle then," it was my turn to stand, and get ready to leave. I took in his shocked expression right before I turned my back

"Wait, Ms. Dwyer, that wont be necessary. I think we can accommadate your request," score one for team Bella. He motioned for us to sit again, and we did. He drew up the papers for me, lowering the price to $35,500.00 even. I pulled out my secret account checkbook, and gave him the money up front. He handed me the keys, and I was off to admire my new car.

"That was hot darlin',"Jasper whispered in my ear as we walked to my new car. I smiled. "Why don't we go break your car in once we get it back to Forks."

"What are you suggesting Mr. Whitlock?" I tried to act suprised, failing miserably. He pushed me gently against the door of my car, leaning down he captured my lips with his own. Our lips worked together, his tongue darted out, begging for entrance to my mouth. I opened up and willingly allowed him to explore my mouth with his tongue. His hand started to roam around my lower back. He lifted the hem of my shirt, and ran his hand across my exposed skin. It left a wake of goosebumps. I moaned as I pressed my hips into his. He pulled back and looked at me.

"That darlin' is exactly what I am suggesting," he kissed me on my lips once, and left me standing there. Breathing heavy and completely turned on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n** sorry it took so long to get out....i had a hard time finding my writing mojo....i couldnt get this chapter out to save my life!

Please Review, even if you think this chapter sucked, like Alice does for being jealous.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A STORAGE UNIT NOW, WE ARE GETTING READY TO MOVE.**

_Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I know I said last chapter would be short, and it ended up being one of the longer ones_.

chapter 12:

**JPOV:**

I pulled away from Bella, she was amazing. I kissed her once more, and went back to my car. I would pay for teasing her like that, but its ok. I started my car, and headed back to Forks,  
Bella following close behind in her new car. I drove us back to her house. She pulled up to the curb, and I parked my car in the drive way. I got out, and walked to the passenger side. I got in and leaned over to give her a kiss. She returned it eagerly. We drove around until we found a secluded spot a bit off the road. Bella pulled over, and put her car in park.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**APOV:**

I was being irrational. I completely ignored Bella all day. I knew she was trying to apologize, but damnit, I wanted her to suffer, now I felt like a bitch. Rose saw me standing in the parking lot watching Bella and Jasper leave. She marched straight to me. I knew that look. She was pissed off!

"Mary Alice Brandon, I dont fucking know what your issue is, but you better start explaining! You have poor Bella all worried, and you are pissing me off." She finished her little speal by crossing her arms, and huffing in my direction. I hung my head in shame.

"Let's go get coffee, I'll explain," I walked to my car, and she ran off to get in hers. We drove downtown to a local coffee joint. I went in and ordered us two plain coffees. I took our cups to the table Rose secured, in the back corner away from everyone. I sat down, and fiddled with my cup.

"Spill Alice, we don't have all damn day."

"Ok," I sat my coffee cup down. I could feel the tears already rising. Damn, I was hoping to get through this without crying. "I'm mad, jealous and sad. Those are just a few of my emotions. Im mad because Bella is taking Jasper for granted. He would go to the end of the world for her, and she just threw it away like it totally didn't matter. Then at the drop of a dime she went right back to him, and was like oh Jasper lets be together again. I'm jealous, because he treats her like royalty, and I dont have that," I held up my hand to stop Rosalie from interuppting. "I dont. Emmett is sweet and all, but he wouldn't do like Jasper does. Jasper didn't even do that for me. They are really in love. Well at least he really loves her. I'm sad because I think Emmett and I are over. I caught him with Lauren on Friday night," Rosalie's eyes were huge.

"What a fucking slut. She knew he was taken, and yet she threw herself at him. I should go hunt her down, and beat the shit out of her,"Rose started to stand, but I grabbed her arm making her sit back down.

"No, I already cussed her out, Emmett says he wants to work on our relationship. I think I want to also," I picked my cup back up, just to have something to do. "But, I'm not sure if I should put out the effort. I thought we were doing fine to begin with, then this happened. How many times were they together? I mean did they just now get caught?" I started crying. At least I got it all out before the tears broke through. Rose moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Shh Alice, it will be ok. If not, I'll hold him while you beat him," she ran her hands up and down my back trying to comfort me. I laughed a little at that. She totally would hold him and let me beat him.

"I'm sorry Rose. I need to talk to Bella too. Do you think she will be coming this weekend for my party?" I wiped the tears from my eyes. Rose sat back in her chair and looked at me.

"I dont know, she wants to, but if you keep being super mean to her, she probably wont," Rose finished off her coffee and sat the cup down. I hung my head.

"I'll go see her today. Where do you think she is?" Rose shrugged her shoulders. I sat my cup down, not once touching the coffee. "Let's go see if Bella is home," I stood and we headed back outside to our cars. We drove to Bella's, there wasn't any cars in the drive way so I went by Jasper's and his Challenger was still gone. I picked up my phone.

"Hey Rose, I'll just call her in a while," I headed home, Rose following.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**

I pulled my car off the road to a secluded spot. I put it in park turning it off. It handled nicely. I turned to Jasper. He took my face between his hands. He met me half way, taking my lips, I grabbed his bottom lip, and sucked on it. His tongue came out, and I opened my mouth letting him explore it. My phone started ringing. I pulled back with a groan.

"Fuck, why do we always get interuppted?" I pulled it out, it was Alice. I sighed and answered it.

"Hey Alice, no its not a problem," I mouthed 'sorry' to Jasper, he just leaned back in his seat, shaking his head. Alice keep rambling, finally I got her to stop long enough.  
"Alice, hey can I call you when I get home? Yes, you can head over to Jasper's we will be there shortly, I had got a new car, so we were driving it around, yea, ok. Bye." I threw my phone down. "Damnit."

"Its ok darlin', we can continue this later," he squeezed my hand, and turned to look out his window.

"I'm really sorry Jasper, she wouldn't take no for an answer. I'll see what she wants then run her off. We can have a nice night alone?" I raised my eyebrow as I pulled my car back onto the road heading back to my house so Jasper could get his car. He got out and slammed my door a little harder then necissary. Damn Alice, and her bad timing. I flipped my car around and sped off to Jasper's to find out what the damn pixie wanted. I pulled up and saw Bella's porsche already here. I parked and ran inside. She was sitting on the couch, Rose next to her.

"What's up Alice?" I sat on the chair across from them.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I had been acting. It was uncalled for, even if I felt you were being a bitch," I just shook my head.

"Im sorry to Alice, I shouldnt have yelled at you." Jasper came in banging the door. He took us all in sitting there, then ran upstairs.

"Whats wrong with him?" Alice watched him go upstairs.

"We were breaking in my new car when you called, he is a little upset. He will get over it. I'll just have to lock him in his room all night," I smiled at them. Alice smiled back.

"Is everything ok with us now Bella?" Alice asked softly. I nodded. She ran over and hugged me. "Im so glad, are you coming to my party friday night?" I nodded again. I tried to be happy like Alice, but my mind just wasnt there. It was upstairs trying to figure out how to make Jasper feel better. Sensing my distance, Rose came to my rescue.

"Alice why don't we get going. You can talk to Bella later. She and Jasper need to spend some time together," Rose smiled at me, and pulled Alice out of the house. I sighed in relief, and got up. I ran up the stairs and went into Jasper's room. It was dark, and I could hear his shower running. I shut his bedroom door, locking it. I started undressing deciding to join him. I stepped into the bathroom. I could see him standing with his back to the water, letting it hit him. His head resting on the tiles on the opposite side. I opened the shower door,  
and climbed in. He smiled when he heard me coming in. I slipped between him and the wall, wrapping my arms around his neck. He bent his head down to mine, placing a simple kiss on my lips. I furrowed my brow, removing my arms. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Later," was all he said. I got out of the shower, and dried off. I pulled on a pair of boxers and a tank top. I climbed into his bed. I would finally have a good nights sleep. He came in a little bit later, he dried off and got into bed after putting on some pajamas. I snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. He kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry darlin', I'm just tired. It's nice to have you back in my bed though." I smiled against his chest, and fell asleep quickly. Ready for Alice's party, and the rest of the school year.

-  
**a/n**: sorry for the delayed post. Im having the hardest time getting this story to come out. Hopefully chapter 13 will be easier. Its Alice's birthday party! I also updated my other story Finally!  
Please read and review! It makes me smile!


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN ALOT OF JUNK. I LOATHE MOVING!**

_Thank you everyone who reviewed. I hope I did Alice's pov justice. Don't worry about Jasper, he will be all better this chapter._

**JPOV:**

I woke up way too early. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Bella was laying in front of me, her back pushed into me. I buried my face in her hair, and breathed her in. I could faintly smell her strawberry shampoo. I wrapped my arm tightly around her body bringing her closer to me. She moaned softly. I wonder if she would be opposed to early morning sex. As if she could read my mind, she turned around and wrapped her body around mine. The view didn't help my resolve. It was chilly, and I could see her nipples poking through my tank top. Her right leg was draped over my legs, offering easy access. The sex deprieved boy in me won out. I slid my hand up her leg. I easy went through the leg hole of my boxers, she must have been having a good dream, she was ready. I easily slid my fingers in. She groaned and pushed down eagerly.

"mmm, good morning Jasper," she whispered into my chest. I smiled.

"Morning darlin'," I kissed her hair, she turned her head up and met my lips. I let her take control, she slipped her tongue out, and explored my mouth. I slid my fingers in and out faster. Bella stuck her hand down my flannel pants, and grabbed onto me. She started rubbing up and down matching the speed with which I was pumping. I used my thumb to start rubbing on the outside, bringing her close to the edge. She started to whimper, her body twitched, and I felt her muscles clamp down around my fingers. She moaned out my name as she rode it out. I pulled my fingers out, and she released me. She then pulled my pants down, she then pulled the boxers off of herself. She sat up, and threw one of her legs over my hips. She hovered over me, I grabbed her hips, and pushed her down on me. She felt amazing. I kept my hands on her hips, guiding her up and down. She threw her head back, eyes closed, just enjoying the sensations. I closed my eyes, and she started moving quicker.

"That feels amazing darlin', keep it up," I whispered to her in the dark. I helped her move quicker, pushing her down harder on me. I could feel myself getting close. I opened my eyes to watch Bella. I finally came, releasing inside of her. She fell forward on top of me. I kissed the top of her head, and turned us to the side. We fell back to sleep in each other's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------

My alarm was buzzing somewhere in the background. I didn't want to open my eyes and find it. It kept buzzing. Seconds turned into minutes. Finally it stopped. I just covered up under my blankets.

"Jasper get up," Bella called to me from the bathroom. "You are going to be late!" I rolled over and looked at the clock. Seven Thirty. Fuck. I needed to go even if to support Bella in her quest to graduate. I got up and got some clean clothes on. Settling on jeans, a blue button up shirt, and blue chucks. Bella came out hair slightly curled, a long sleeved, long purple shirt, skinny jeans and she had her black vans on again. She smiled at me, glad to see me ready for school. I followed her downstairs to the kitchen. We didn't have enough time to make anything so we settled on poptarts. We ate them cold. Bella drove, wanting to break in her new car the old fashioned way. We arrived just before the bell rang. Bella joined the girls and they linked arms on the way to first period. I hung back a bit with the guys.

"So whats new guys?" I hadn't had a chance to really talk to them recently. Edward shook his head indicating nothing new. Emmett on the other hand looked guilty, and stared at the pavement. "What did you do Em?"

"She caught me with Lauren," he hung his head in shame, and barely whispered it out. I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Did Alice at least kick your ass?" I crossed my arms, pissed he would do that to Alice, especially after all the bragging he did about how amazing she was.

"Yea, and she cussed Lauren out, threatening bodily harm to her too. I was so scared, I've never seen Alice so pissed," he was kicking at invisible rocks. I shook my head at him.

"I hope you are planning something something very special for her birthday this weekend," I watched him shift uncomfortably. "Don't tell us you didnt get her anything."

"I did, but now that she caught me, it might not be good enough."

"What did you get her?"

"A day at the spa, but I'm thinking I may have to step it up, get her a piece of jewelry. Do you think she would like diamond earrings?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know man, maybe you should actually ask her," the bell rang signaling classes to start. All three of us were still standing there.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast," Edward suggested.

"Sounds good," we all piled into Edward's volvo. He drove to the diner. All three of our phones went off with texts. The girls each asking us where we were. Mine also included a sexy note from Bella. She decided to clue me into the fact that she forgot to wear underwear. I felt my jaw drop.

Bella,  
The things you do to me.  
I will be back to have some fun at lunch.  
love, Jasper.

I didn't get a response, which made me suspect they got in trouble for having their phones out. We all kicked back at the diner, wasting our school time away. Finally around break time Bella wrote me back.

Jasper,  
I may have an idea. : )  
I love you, btw Alice says you better beat Em's ass!

Love, Bella

I laughed out loud when I read it. Both Edward and Emmett looked me, neither recieved more texts other then the first one asking where we were. I showed Edward my phone. We both were laughing, which made Emmett even more confused.

"I have orders from Alice, Em," he just nodded like he understood.

"Can we stop by the jewelry store on the way back to school, Im going to get Alice a bracelet today, and then get her more tomorrow, and something really nice saturday."

"Whatever Emmett," Edward whispered to mostly me. We drove down the street to the store, Emmett went in by himself. He begged us to join him for a good ten minutes, finally he conceeded and went in alone, knowing we wouldn't be joining him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Friday Night)

**BPOV:**

I had looked everywhere for a Chanel necklace, finally finding one in Port Angeles at a store off the beaten track. Alice loved Chanel, and I hoped the diamond C's would meet her approval. We all were beginning to feel sorry for Emmett. He had bought her a beautiful white gold bracelet that had diamonds all around. Then today he came to school with three dozen roses. Alice barely told him thanks to any of the gifts. We knew he had messed up, but it didn't look good for them. Alice would talk to him, and answer questions, but he was no longer allowed to hold her hand, or even remotely touch her.

Rose and Edward were doing great. They finally became official instead of each others nightly release. Rose had finally broke it off with her college guy. Although she hadn't really seen him since Christmas. I just hoped they survived the last few months of school. I hoped Jasper and I survived, although we were doing great also.

I was in Rose's BMW, while Jasper took my car home, we were heading to her house to finish decorating for the huge party tonight. Alice wanted to help, but her and Emmett had decided to go get something to eat and actually try and work on their relationship. I put Rosalie's iPod on the dock in her living room, hitting shuffle. Daughtry new single, "No Suprise"  
came on. I helped her get the food out, we were having chips and dips. We also put out soda, and iced the alcohol. I finished hanging the streamers. I went out on the front porch, and hung millions of white christmas lights. Jasper showed up about an hour later. I sent him inside to Rose. I finished up the front, so I made my way back inside. Jasper gave me a dirty look, I raised my eyebrow.

"Traitor, sending me off to be put to work. You were supppose to let me kidnap you, and we could go cruise until party time."

"Im not that mean, besides you are done now. We can relax for about an hour. Then we get to watch the Forks high school population get drunk, and act like idiots." I smiled,  
he just shook his head. "So do you think they will actually get their relationship fixed?"

"I hope so, just so Alice has a good time. If they don't she is going to have a miserable party, and so will we," Jasper grabbed my arm, and pulled me into his lap on the couch.  
I laid my head on his chest.

"I really want them to be ok, to be happy like us, or like Rose and Edward, although if Edward doesnt get here soon, he may not be very happy either."

We sat there for a few more minutes. Finally Edward showed up, Jasper and I both refused to tell him where Rose was, we wanted him to get yelled at. We were awful. I could hear Alice's porsche coming up the drive, Rosalie, followed by Edward ran into the living room. We all waited with bated breath, wondering if it was just Alice, or Alice and Emmett.

-  
**a/n** Next chapter the party finally! Im hoping to get this story finished before I start moving on Tuesday, because if I don't get it done by then, it will be a few days before you get updates. Also Alice's necklace is in my profile. I keep forgetting to mention that. Also with my other story.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN SOME RANDOM SHIT AGAIN. I ONLY LIKE THAT ASPECT OF MOVING, I FIND OLD SHIT.**

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Thank you for checking out my friend's story. Its going great so far. I think I'll make some rec's on the last few chapters, and on the chapters of my other story, and eventually stories. If you get a chance check out AriesFireQn's story. It will be on my Faves. Its some J&B lovin! If you want me to read & rec your story let me know._

**JPOV:**

We all knew the mood of the party depended on the number of people exiting Alice's car. We prayed it was two. I'm sure it looked funny, the four of us standing at the screen door waiting patiently for the doors to open on Alice's car. I felt Bella grab my hand and squeeze it roughly. Finally after what seemed to be hours the driver's side door opened. Alice got out and headed up to the house. The passenger door never opened. Once Alice was closer we could see her mascara filled tears.

"I broke it off," she said and she pushed past us, she ran to the back of the house to Rosalie's bedroom. Rose and Bella followed her quickly. I looked to Edward who was probably mirroring my facial expression. Despair. We wanted our group to remain the same, unchanged. As time passed we knew it would never happen. We grew up, and changed.  
Granted Emmett made a huge mistake. But we were all guilty to some degree. We all made mistakes, and took each other for granted at some point. We were niave to think we could survive until graduation unscathed.

"What do we do?" Edward asked. I sat down on the couch. I shrugged my shoulders, not entirely sure we could do anything. Edward pulled out his cell to call Emmett.

"Hey Em man, whats going on?" He listened to Emmett tell him everything. Every now and then he would make a noise like, hm, or yea. Emmett wouldn't let him get much more in. Finally after a few minutes Edward was able to talk again. "Alright, well if you still want to come you can. Bye," he hung up his phone and looked at me like he was worried.

"What did he say?"

"He sounds bad. Im really worried about him Jasper. I think he might do something stupid."

"He wouldn't. That would be the worst possible decision ever," I shook my head. "What did he say happened?" I felt worst then a chick wanting to know the gossip.

"He said basically he tried giving Alice her next gift, and she threw it in his face. Thankfully it was only a gift certificate. Apparentely, no one told Emmett that Lauren works at that spa. That was just the extra push Alice needed to finally tell him it was over," we sat there and let that just sink in. I could hear someone exit Rose's bedroom, I looked down the hall and saw Bella making her way to us. She had her head hung down, and she looked like she had been crying. I stood and met her at the doorway. I pulled her into a hug, just letting her cry on my shoulder for a bit.

"Oh Jasper its awful. I have never seen Alice so depressed. She hasn't stopped sobbing. It her birthday party, and she is in Rosalie's room bawling her eyes out. She's badly cliche-ing that song," Bella sniffed, and wiped her eyes. I couldn't help myself, Bella brought it up. All of a sudden I was humming, 'its my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, you would cry too if it happened to you'. Damn. That shit would be stuck in my head all night. Bella looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Quit humming it Jasper, that shit is hard to forget once you think about it," I know. Fuck. I sat back down, bringing Bella into my lap. The three of us just sat there, not sure what to do. Should we turn people away at the door? Or should we let them come in and party, while the guest of honor was somewhere crying. As if she could sense our dilema, Rose came out.

"Just let people party. Alice said she didn't care, and she might not even stay," Rose shrugged her shoulders, and went back to Alice, Bella jumped up and followed. This was totally not turning out how we had hoped. People started showing up about an hour later. Edward and I hadnt moved from our positions on the couch. We were to bummed about everthing to care. Eventually everyone started getting drunk, they were all dancing or being stupid. I saw the girls emmerge from Rose's room. Bella and Rose were protecting Alice from God knows what. Edward and I joined them.

"We are talking Alice home, Jasper," she motioned me to follow.

"Edward stay here with me," Rose whispered and he nodded. I took over for the girls and carried Alice out to Bella's car, which miraculously wasn't blocked in. We drove her the short two blocks over and helped her into her house. I carried her to her room, and laid her down to sleep. She didn't stir at all, after the car ride put her to sleep to be begin with. Once we had her tucked in, we headed back outside. I grabbed Bella's arm to stop her.

"What do you want to do? We can go back and help Edward and Rose, or we can go home," she considered it for a few minutes.

"I need a drink, lets go back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a little while earlier)

**BPOV:**

Oh shit, Alice got out of her car alone. She had been crying, this wasn't good. She came running up, pushing past us, she sobbed out that she and Emmett had broken up. I followed her and Rose down the hall to Rose's room. Alice had flopped onto the bed, and buried her face into the pillows. We rushed forward and sat next to her rubbing her back while she cried for a while. Finally she slowed her tears and turned her head so we could hear her.

"How fucking stupid is he? He got me a fucking gift certificate to the local spa. The same stupid spa Lauren works at. What the hell does that say? He asked her for a favor in return for sex?" I looked to Rose and like me, she had no fucking clue what to say to that. Alice squeezed her eyes shut, and more tears poured down her face. It was hearbreaking to watch. I realized Rose and I were both crying along side her. I loved Alice but I couldn't sit here and watch this. I stood, Rose raised an eyebrow at me.

"Im going to see what the guys are up to, I'll be right back," I left. I walked out of the room, heartbroken for Alice, for Emmett, for all six of us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We came back to Rosalie's. The party was still in full swing. I led Jasper to the kitchen and we just looked over the alcohol selection. I don't know what I was in the mood for. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me to him. I wrapped mine around his waist. I buried my face into his shirt, and chest. I breathed him in.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys came back, how did Alice do when you took her home?" I untangled myself from Jasper and looked at Rose.

"As well as could be expected Im sure. She was sleeping, we tucked her in, and left," I shrugged, not sure what else we really could do. Rose just nodded and handed me a mixed drink. I raised my eyebrow at it.

"Just drink it. If you feel like I do, you could really use the alcohol," I smiled at her, grateful. I took a sip, it was sweet. It tasted like strawberries. I could barely taste the alcohol.  
I needed to be careful. I could see myself drinking several of these, not realizing how drunk they were making me. Jasper grabbed a Bud Light from the fridge. We sat at the bar in the kitchen and just drank our drinks. I was so ready for it to be May. We would be done with school, done with the drama, and off to college. I wish Charlie could see me graduate. I smiled when I thought of him. I was proud of how our relationship was mended at the end. He was even happy to know I loved Jasper. I turned to him, he was taking a drink.

"I love you," he sat his beer down, and smiled.

"I love you too darlin'," he took my right hand in his. He squeezed it slightly, and held onto it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n** wanted to let you know what happened with Alice and Emmett, dont worry the group will be ok. Only a few more chapters, then the last chapter. I'm excited for the last chapter! Please read & review!


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A RECENTLY POPPED BAG OF POPCORN, ITS YUMMY!**

_Thank you for the reviews, mostly to my faithful followers. The ones who review every chapter, and usually review shortly after I post, you know who you are!  
If you get a chance, check out some of my faves. They are the reason this chapter wasnt up 2 hours ago. I was reading updates!_

**JPOV:**

Shit. I was running late. Bella left early to go and see if Alice was going to finally come back to school. It had been two weeks since her awful birthday party. Of course, everyone else thought it was one of our best parties ever. It irritated us to no end when people talked about how great the night was. They were still talking about it, two weeks later. I fished my chucks out from under my bed, I put them on quickly, and ran down the stairs. I dashed into the kitchen, grabbed some poptarts, looked at the clock and ran outside. I had 2 minutes to get to my class before given detention. Our teachers were cracking down on us. Just us. I got in my truck, and sped to school. I parked hapharzardly. Across two spots, sideways. I ran up to the buildings. Thankfully our class was in the second wing. I ran and skidded to a stop outside the door. I looked in the window as I went to the open the door. Fuck me, we had a sub.

I opened the door and took my seat. Everyone looked at me, then they went back to talking. Bella reached over and took a chunk of poptart. She ate it and smiled at me. I leaned across the row to her, and she met me halfway. I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Dude Jasper that enterance was as good as Tom Cruise's in Risky Business," Emmett laughed out.

"At least I'm fully dressed Em," I smirked at him. That made the girls giggle. I leaned around Bella and saw Alice had us all tuned out. She had her ear buds in, music blasting.

The sub cleared her throat trying to get our attention. It didn't work. Everyone was engrossed in their own conversations. The sub finally gave up and sat at the desk, picking up a worn out book. I looked around at our group. Edward and Rosalie were whispering to each other, Emmett was listening to music as was Alice, Bella was reading and I was eating poptarts. At least we were all here though.

"What are you reading darlin'?" I leaned into the aisle way. She looked at me. Showing me Romeo and Juliet. "Havent you read that book several times since you got it a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, but its my favorite, so I enjoy reading and rereading it," she turned her attention back to the book. I smiled as I watched her lips slightly move with each word. She brushed her hair out of her face. She turned noticing me still staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me Jasper?" She leaned over and whispered to me.

"I can't help it, you are so beautiful," she smiled as she turned her head, blushing. Thats when I decided I wanted to get her something special. I pulled out my phone, and tried to text Alice without anyone realizing. I didn't need anyone to be nosey.

_Alice,  
Will you go jewelry shopping with me after school?_

I noticed her reach into her pocket, and read her text. She discreetly looked over at me, curious.

_Sure, what are you buying?_

I recieved the text back quickly. Typing my response back fast, noticing the time, I wanted to delete these before Bella saw them.

_A ring._

-  
(about a month later)

**BPOV:**

I felt confident. Spring break was this week, then we only had a month left of school. I felt like I had good enough passing grades. I was going to graduate at least. I was sitting in my house.  
I kept looking around at everything. Maybe I should sell my house. I could use the money in Seattle while we attended college. I already had my room packed, to take with me to Jasper's house. I pulled my phone out. If I didn't do this now, I would never have the guts to do it later. I hit call, listening to it ring.

"Hello?" I sighed, I needed to talk.

"Hi mom," I heard talk to Phil in the background.

"Hello, Bella, how are you?"

"Im fine," I hate small talk. "So I was wandering, would you like to come see me graduate?" I left it a question. I wasn't sure how I wanted her to answer. It took her a few seconds to respond.

"I would love to Bella, when do you graduate?"

"Well as long as everything goes well, and my grades don't slip May 20th."

"I'll try to get a flight, I may not make it until that day, but early. Is that alright?" I rolled my eyes, she was making this difficult on purpose.

"Fine, see you then Renee, call me when you get your flight in order," I hung up the phone before I retracted my invite.

I knew my friends were not going to be happy. I had invited Renee. But, I wanted her to see me graduate. It was a simple request. My only living relative for that matter. I decided to see where everyone was. It wasnt like them to leave me alone, to my own devices, especially in my house. They knew how much I struggled being here. I called Jasper first, no answer. Then I called Alice, no answer. Rose, Emmett, finally settling on Edward last. No one fucking answered. Damnit. Where was everyone? I grabbed my phone, sticking it my pocket, I picked up my keys, and ran downstairs. I got in my car, and drove over to Jasper's. His car was gone. What the fuck?

Screw this driving around shit. I went to the diner and parked. I went inside and got our usual booth in the back. The waitress came over, and I ordered a coke, and chili cheese fries. I sat there for a bit. She brought back my soda. While I waited for my fries, in walked Emmett. He saw me and smiled. He sat across from me.

"Why didn't you call me back?" I was a little peeved.

"You called?" He felt his pockets to look at his phone, coming up empty handed. "Guess thats why I didn't know you called. Sorry Bells."

"Its fine," the waitress showed up with my fries, taking Emmetts order of a coke, cheeseburger and fries. We sat quietly for a few minutes. Me eating my hot fries slowly.

"So I saw you and Alice talking after school friday. Got any plans this week?" He shook his head no.

"No, she finally allowed me to apologize, and she said she forgives me. I still feel like shit about it. I took her for granted. Its like that saying goes, 'you dont know what you have until its gone'," he looked at me eyes brimming with tears. I didn't mean to make him cry.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just curious," he shook his head.

"No its fine Bella. I'm hoping maybe one day she will take me back. Maybe this summer I can prove to her I've grown up, and we can start over new. It would be nice having someone loving while we are at college," I nodded in agreement. "So where is everyone else?"

"I have no fucking clue. No one answered when I called. Although Rosalie and Edward might be together. As for Jasper and Alice I dont know where they are. Probably at the beach or she may have dragged him out shopping," I shrugged my shoulders, and finished my fries. Emmett dug into his food. My phone rang as we just sat there enjoying the silence.  
I pulled it out. It was Jasper.

"Hey, where were you? I called like thirty minutes ago." I listened to him explain that he was getting some gifts for her parents anniversary. "That's cool, we are at the diner if you want to join us, yea, ok bye," I hung up my phone.

"Jasper and Alice are coming. They will be here in about ten minutes," I told Emmett. He nodded, because he could not talk due to his mouth stuffed full. I got the waitresses attention. "Can I get a hot fudge sundae?" She wrote my order down, and went off to make it. Jasper and Alice came in sitting in the booth too. Jasper leaned over and kissed my temple.  
I turned to Alice to try and make some plans.

"Hey, lets go to Seattle tomorrow, just us girls. Go shopping, and just get away for spring break," she looked excited.

"That sounds great Bella. I'll call Rose," she went to pull out her phone, but I stopped her.

"She probably wont answer. I called her earlier. Nothing," as I said that Alice had a light bulb moment.

"Of course not, her and Edward are in Port Angeles, uhm, at a hotel. Both their parents are around, and they haven't been able to do anything privately lately." She smiled at us. I just nodded.

"Well call her later then," I looked down at my half eaten hot fudge sundae, knowing I hadn't had any. I looked over at Jasper, he had a guilty smiled plastered on his face. I playfully hit his shoulder. "Jerk."

"You know you love me," he whispered in my ear, before turning my head and kissing my lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n** so chapter 16 was going to be the last chapter, but it keeps dragging out, so maybe 17, but it may not be until 18 or even 19. We will see!

Please Review, have a favorite part? Let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. I DO OWN A BUNCH OF JEWELRY I NEVER WEAR. EXCEPT MY JOURNEY NECKLACE. I WEAR IT.**

_Thank you for the reviews. I got more then average that last chapter._

**JPOV:**

The girls were gone, and I was holding the ring. Was I making the right decision? Did Bella even want to marry me? What if I asked, and she said no? Fuck. I was sitting on the couch,  
staring at the ring I had purchased for her. I carried it everywhere with me. Trying to decide on the right time. The guys walked in and saw me.

"Is that it?" Emmett asked as he sat next to me, holding out his hand to look at it. I gave it to him, and he admired it. "What are the specs?"

"Two point Five carats, solitare princess cut," I had the description memorized.

"I think she will love it," Edward said as he looked at it next. He handed it back and I put it back in the box, in my pocket.

"When are you going to ask her?" Emmett asked after a bit.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm thinking around graduation. Maybe this summer," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you need our help planning it out?" Edward suggested. I thought for a minute, if I was going to pull this off, it would be helpful to have some input. "Of course there is only one condition," I nodded, wanting to know. "Keep Rosalie off my ass about proposing to her."

"That's a big condition Edward," I shook my head in disbelief. "She is still going to be riding your ass over it."

"She could be riding something else," Emmett piped in. We rolled our eyes at him. "What? I thought it was too funny, and basically that sentence was begging for some sort of joke," he shrugged his shoulders when he realized we were ignoring him.

"Please Jasper, we will make sure you never have opportune moments. Take it or leave it," damn Edward drove a hard bargain. I would be a fool to not accept though.

"Alright," I held out my hand for him to shake to make our deal offcial. He grabbed mine, and we shook. "Ok so this is what I was thinking,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**

This shit sucked ass. Now I knew why I had never had a spa day. It hurt. Between them rubbing my back raw, to waxing areas that should never be waxed, or being dumped in mud, this was not my idea of fun. I moaned, and sighed for the millionth time that hour, hoping Rose or Alice caught on.

"Bells shut up, you agreed to come," Alice yelled at me from across the room in her mud tub.

"I may have, but I was under the impression that we were going to be getting our nails done. Nothing about mud, wax or back rubs. Fuck that shit," I crossed my arms breathing heavy. I closed my eyes, knowing the girls were staring me down. This was fun to them. To me it was just another form of torture.

"Bella, try and enjoy yourself please," Rose begged. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at them. Rose was silently pleading with her eyes. Alice was shooting daggers at me.  
I guess she didn't like it when I rained on her parade. So I gave in. I sighed one last time, uncrossed my arms, and settled into my mud.

"How much more do I have to endure today?" I asked.

"Just a shower after this, then we are done," Alice actually sounded sad.

"Thank God!" Not showing the least bit of remorse of our early ending day. About five minutes later, the worker came in and said we were done, and we could go shower. I couldn't get out of the mud fast enough. I beat the girls into the shower, and out to dry and get redressed. I was sure Alice was irritated, but I wanted to get a nice greasy burger, and stop thinking about the pain I was in. Who ever said pain is beauty had no fucking clue. I went out to the car, and sat there, waiting for the girls to join me. Thankfully I had agreed to drive, so I could demand we stop for food. The girls finally joined me.

"I'm stopping for food. I want a nice juicy greasy burger," the girls nodded in agreement. That's nice they finally agreed. I pulled into the first fast food joint I came across. I parked and we all traisped inside. We all three ordered their special steak burgers, curly fries and large drinks. We grabbed a table in the back, and dug in. Alice broke the silence.

"So, I think I'm going to give Emmett one last chance," she looked up at us scared, probably afraid we would be mad.

"Make him work for it Ali," Rose chimed in. I just shrugged my shoulders when Alice looked to me.

"You don't have anything to say Bella? I find that hard to believe," she sat her burger down. I took a drink of tea to wash down my bite.

"I do, but, I just don't want to see you hurt Alice. Last time, you were gone for over two weeks. We lost our best friend," I stated. Not really wanting to fight with her about this. She had already made up her mind, regardless of what we thought.

"I'm going to make him prove himself to me all summer long. I want to know he is true to me, and is wanting to make this relationship last. I can't be heartbroken again," she looked down at the table after that statement. My heart wretched at the sight of her, and her feeling the pain she was in just a few shorts weeks ago.

"It wont happen again Alice, he not only knows better, but he wouldn't in general. He has really changed. He and I talked for a bit yesterday, and he's been telling the guys he's serious about making this work," I told her while I finished my burger.

We all sat in quiet, trying to imagine all three of us happy again. With the guys we love. We headed back to Forks, and to our lives, trying to prepare for our future.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JPOV:**

I rolled over and hit snooze, again. I felt Bella shift. I snuggled up to her back. I kissed her exposed shoulder. I wanted to test the waters before I proposed.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Mmm," she moaned back to me.

"Are you ready for our future?"

"Of course baby," she mumbled into her pillow.

"I mean do you want a future with me?" Hoping she would fully wake up.

"Yes, I love you, I want to spend forever with you," she yawned then started breathing deeply, going back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a few days later)

I hit snooze as soon as my alarm started buzzing. Bella got up, and got ready for the last three weeks of school. I laid in bed a bit longer. I could hear her start up the shower. I got up and went to look for some clothes. I pulled out some jeans and a tan button up shirt. I pulled on some socks, and headed downstairs to start some waffles, and locate my black chucks. I could hear Bella moving around getting dressed. I poured the batter on the waffle iron. I could hear it sizzle as it cooked. Bella came bounding down the stairs.

"I'm so ready for this fucking year to be over!" She yelled as she grabbed her shoes, and put them on. She came into the kitchen to see what I was cooking. "That smells good, thank you for cooking breakfast," she came over and kissed me on my cheek. I put our waffles on plates, and handed one to Bella.

"Only two weeks technically darlin', that last week doesn't count for shit. We all sit around and practice sitting and walking, its worthless," I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Well then, let's get going. I want to get this over with. Finish my tests, so I can pass and actually walk with you guys," she took another bite. "It would suck if I had to watch you five graduate, and I had to attend summer school."

"You will be right there with us darlin', don't worry about it," I tried to reassure her. She just shook her head.

"Alright, let's get this damn shit done and over with, Im ready to move forward to college, and having fun," she popped the last bite of waffle in her mouth. I nodded in agreement.

We headed out to her car, and drove to the high school. It was one of the few last times we would be seeing it, and it was a bit bittersweet. We were looking forward to moving on, but at the same time, we cherised our simple routine. Everyone was waiting for us. We noticed Alice and Emmett heads close together talking. I took that as a positive sign they were working through thier issues. Once we got out of the car, we all headed to our first class, and faced the rest of the year together.

----------------------------------------------

**a/n** I am soooo sorry this chapter took awhile to get up. I was moving, and then I had writers block. Trying to tie up the story, so I can post the last chapter tomorrow! :D  
Please Review, btw Bella's ring is on my profile.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. LET'S SEE I OWN A TON OF SCRAPBOOKING STUFF, I DONT SCRAPBOOK.**

_We've made it, to the final destination of our story._

**BPOV:**

I got my grades back. I was allowed to graduate. I sighed in relief. I thought for sure I would have to take summer courses. It was the last lazy sunday of the school year. We started graduation practice tomorrow, and actually graduated Wednesday. Wednesday night, I would finally be out of high school. I stood at the window in my bedroom, looking down on the small front yard. I looked at my black Chevy Traverse. Hopefully this one stayed in one piece. Me included. Thank you daddy Phil for my new car. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to my room. I had everything I didn't need packed. I decided to sale Charlie's, my house. I would buy something in Seattle for school. Maybe we could all go together, and get a nice house.  
The six of us should be able to afford a decent sized house. Even it if was only three bedrooms. I'd bring it up with the girls in a little bit. We were all meeting at the diner for lunch, our last weekend lunch as seniors.

I looked over my checkbook, I had enough money left for the first year of college, and if Charlie's, my house got more money then I needed for my share, I wouldn't have to get a job right away or even ask Renee for some money. I liked the thought of that. Actually being a college student supporting myself. I put the checkbook back down on my desk, I looked back out on the yard. The for sale sign, swung sadly in the wind. I put my forehead on my window. I was doing the right thing, right? I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I could hear Jasper's hot rod a mile away. He finally finished it. He wanted to take it to Seattle, but he decided to leave it here, trade his truck in and get a sensible car. He kind of wanted a new Dodge Challenger. He said it wasn't like the original he already had, but it had potential. I opened my eyes and watched him pull the 1967 Gt Shelby Mustang into my driveway. It was still primer grey. He wanted to cherry it out. I always rolled my eyes when he talked cars, so he would turn the conversation to Rose.

I headed downstairs, as he walked into my house. He took in my empty living room.

"Wow Bells, you really did it. Everything is packed huh?" I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me softly, before heading back out to his car. I knew I had thought about telling the girls first, but I really only needed one persons approval.

"Jasper, Im selling my house here, and I was going to get a place in Seattle, I would really like if you, and everyone else would get a place with me. Maybe we could all pool some money together a purchase a decent sized house?" I asked him, not sure if he would want to.

"That sounds good darlin', Im sure everyone else will agree. Since we are all moving to Seattle anyway." He smiled at me. I held his hand to the resturant. He pulled my hand up to his mouth, kissing the inside of my wrist. "The girls will love the idea, and I half suspect Alice might already know," he winked at me. Figures, her and her damn feelings again. We went into the diner, met by the bouncing raven haired pixie herself.

"Oh Bella, I totally agree, we will all pool our money, we can get a nice house. It will be our party place," she was grinning from ear to ear. I smiled down at her, and we followed her to the booth. Everyone was discussing how much fun it would be to house hunt this summer. I smiled. I couldn't help it. I looked around at my five best friends. My family.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Renee was due anytime. Why she chose to fly in on Wednesday was beyond me. I was pacing in front of her gate, needing to be back in Forks in less then three hours. I prayed her flight would be here right now. Finally they announced overhead the flight in from Phoenix was getting ready to unload. Finally. I stopped pacing, the security guards sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes, like I was a damn threat. I finally saw Renee walk towards me.

"Hello Isabella," she hugged me awkwardly.

"Hi, Renee." I turned and led her to the baggage claim area. She waited for her bag to come into sight. She grabbed it off the conveyer belt, and followed me to my car. I opened the back and tossed her bag in. We got in, got comfortable and headed back to Forks. Only two hours, thirty eight minutes and seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, more seconds. I pushed down on the gas, and sped on.

-  
**JPOV:**

We made it. All six of us were actually graduating. We all passed our courses. We were mostly suprised Bella passed, having missed so much school. I watched her walk up the aisle to her seat. She looked gorgeous, even under that hideous yellow gown. We all sat down, and spaced out while our principal gave us his speech. I looked out at the crowd, noticing Renee sitting near my mom, and Esme. I shook my head, of course Bella insisted we allow her to invite Renee. We couldn't deny her that, but we all did warn her to be prepared that Renee may try and cause problems for her. I fingered the box in my pocket through my gown and jeans.

Edward made his way to the podium. It was no suprise that he was made Valedvictorian. He had straight A's since Kindergarten. I didn't want to hear him. It was the same speech he gave back in 8th grade. Fucking shit about look to the future, and smile about the past, blah blah blah. I closed my eyes and thought about my future. We all had decided to go to Seattle and attend U of W. We didn't apply for early admittace or anything. We all had money, money talked.

Our graduation ceremonies never lasted long. We had a small class, and no one ever applied to do speeches. Once Edward was done talking the principal got back up on stage and started announcing our names, starting at the top, finishing with Eric Yorkie. I heard them call out the names, I watched as Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella make thier way up to the front, I heard my name announced. I stood and made my way. The principal handed me a yellow sleeve. Of course it was empty. We had to go back to the office to get our actual diplomas to put in it. I made my way back to my seat.

"I would to present you with the class of two thousand and eight," our principal announced over the loud speakers. Most of the class tossed their caps into the air. I left mine on,  
one less thing to do later. Hunt down a yellow cap in a sea of yellow caps. Talk about a fucking nightmare. I remained seated, waiting for everyone to calm down. Bella made her way over to me. She sat down next to me, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Congrats darlin', you are no longer a fucking high school student."

"Same to you mister, same to you," we watched as our friends made thier way over to us. All of beaming. Alice and Rosalie had been crying. I looked down at Bella, and for once she wasn't crying.

"So, instead of doing the same old same old, like we always do why dont we head out to the old house and have a huge keger," Edward suggested. We hadn't partied at the house in the middle of no where in years. It sounded perfect. We were tired of always having to clean up our houses after one of our parties.

"That sounds good. Spread the word around then," I told them. I wrapped my arm around Bella. I wanted to talk to her before the party, hopefully Renee didn't have a million and one plans for Bella. Speaking of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

"Bella, are you ready to go? I want to go to dinner at the lodge before all the good tables are taken," Renee was so snooty sometimes. "I really hope you didn't make plans, I want you to pack and come stay with me this summer, catch a few of Phil's games. Before you become a college student, and want nothing to do with your family anymore." We all looked to Bella to see if she would stand her ground. We weren't let down.

"No Renee. I will go eat with you, but then Im going out with my friends. I dont care what you say, or threaten, I am not going back to Phoenix with you. Im done with that part of my life. Don't make me do a repeat of the airport."

Emmett fucking cheered for Bella. We all laughed, gaining a glare from Renee, and a blush from Bella. Renee huffed away, she yelled over her shoulder.

"Ten minutes Bella."

"So what time are we getting tanked at?" Bella acted like nothing had happened. I squeezed her shoulders.

"Eight?" Edward phrased it as a question. We all nodded. That gave us an hour and a half to get changed, and the alcohol out to the house. Everyone left to find thier parents.  
I leaned down to Bella.

"Can you follow me?" She nodded. I stood and took her hand. I led her away from the crowds. I unzipped my gown, letting it flow around me. I reached into my pocket, and pulled the box out. I stopped behind a building where no one would see us. It was like removing a band aid, I just had to do it. I stood in front of Bella. She looked confused, so I got down on my knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:**

If I have enough request, I will continue this story onto a third part.


	18. Author's Note

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. The third part will be posted next Monday at the latest. I just finished moving, and getting settled in, plus I did not have internet for a day or so. I'm sorry. I dont know what the third one will be titled but check back Monday, to see my new story. We will be joining the crew at House hunting, College, and a few more tear fests._**


	19. Author's Note 2

Author's Note.

Check out my new One-shot Chapter! Its previews for my new stories! I will have a poll posted. Make sure you vote for your favorite two. Or you can comment on the one shot for your favorite two. The top two will be written first soon!

Thanks! 


	20. New Author's Note

**Since it has been months, almost a year since I have updated "Moving Forward" I am pulling that story. It wont be finished and I am lying to myself and you as my readers if I promise anything else.**

**That being said, I will be pulling it within a week, and posting the wedding as an outtake on here. I will have it up in a week for sure, since my TV took a shit, and I am already working on it. **

**Sorry for the delay, and thanks for sticking with me regardless.**

**Mandee**


	21. Important announcement

I am sorry that I have taken so long to announce this; but all my stories are not going to be completed, or sequel-ed.

November of 2010, I had my son, and while the first few months were wonderful, things slowly spiraled out of control, and our lives changed drastically.

My son was failure to thrive, and admitted to the hospital April of 2011. After many tests, and a little bit of gained weight we discovered that not all was right with my son.

He has endured 3 surgeries so far, several diagnosis, and a smile that puts the stars to shame.

He was diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy and many other things in June of 2011, and since that moment in time our life has been a roller coaster of therapies, doctors, specialists, prescriptions, and fighting for my son to get the best help.

So thank you for reading my stories. I am so sorry I never finished a couple, and left things unresolved.


End file.
